Legion of Superheroes: The Extreme Experiment
by Wolf Warrior Girl Ookami
Summary: The legion find these kids who have special abilities and they are reunited with Brainy. Soon they are plunged into disaster. I am borrowing flarey phoenix's OC Roxy B5xOC,OCsxOCs, MektxOC. Pairings will vary.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is the rewrite of my first story. I do not own LoSH. Only the OCs... and the plot (wah TTxTT). If anyone dares steal this story/any of my OC or uses them without permission from _mwa_ (or is it spelled _moi_? I swear, French is so confusing) **_I can and I am going to promise you this; I will summon the pale man-eating monster from Pan's Labyrinth and I will send him/her/it after you._** That is all... besides the story will feature some magic every now and then.

Mekt has also joined the legion, even though hardly anybody trusts him (in case you do not read memos or do not read this one or have **veeerry **poor memory, This will be mentioned in the story in this chapter). The Suppis (both of the Supermans) have came to the 31st century to visit the Legion. Enjoy!

**_Dialogue written like this _**are thoughts that are read/felt or are parts of thoughts/speech that are greatly exaggerated or very loud sounds.  
_Dialogue written like this _are thoughts and sounds or terms that don't state what it is directly.

* * *

"Come in." The heavy metal doors creaked open. The commander was standing there. The Director looked at him, his eyes hard and cruel. "What is it?" "Um, the subjects that were suppose to be captured? They... they, ah... they managed to intercept and pass the security of Alkeria's lab and they stole one of their ships-". The director head was ready to explode for the thirteenth time in the same day. "WHAT?! Those smart mouthed, rebel subjects have escaped _again_?!" the commander took a few steps back and tried to find something else that would calm down the Director.

"Locate them down! Send all of the spies we have after them!!" The phone on his desk rang. He picked it up swiftly and holds it in a manner that suggests that he was going to throw it to the commander as soon as he was finished . "What do you want?! Hm? The subject's ship has gotten in an accident? Yes, I see... Earth? That is where they are going? Very well. Send several assassins after them once our spies find them. If they survive the accident." The director hung up and looked at the commander who was still in his room, and was still recovering from the outburst just a few seconds ago. "Tell all of the scientists and all of our followers to send all of the Demons available to Earth." He tuned away, and for the first time all day grinned. "They have no idea what's coming to them." There is another knock at the door. "Come in." Then a young woman with white-blond hair walked in. On her shoulder was a golden furred monkey.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Amleran. How are things at the Collage in Laurken, Europe?" "The Master has been busier than usually. He hasn't noticed any of our business yet, or at least he hasn't showed any notice of it. However," she paused for a moment. "... Lord Damien will be back at the Collage in a week, and he wants to show some sort of presentation, involving on of his recent expeditions." "The one up in Greenland, I suppose?" "Yes." The Director stared at her, his expression unreadable

"Will you be occupied with other business by that time?" "No, I shouldn't be." The Director gave another smile, but worse. "I want you to go and attend to this presentation of Lord Damien's. He may have important information to present that we can use... or keep the rest of the galaxy from learning of. If it has anything to do with _it, _you must start helping with our other operation." He turned away and looked into a small window, revealing a room with hundreds of tubes that all seemed to have some kind of creature in each one of them.

One of them broke and something that looked like a person emerged from it. Up close, scales and hair were noticeable. It had gills. It slowly opened it's mouth. It had several rows of teeth. It noticed a bird flying around. It reached for it, and grabbed. Then, it shoved it's head into it's mouth and bit it off. The Director's smile looked even crueler.

"After all, we owe what we have succeeded to do so far to our sinful Demons and the current youth, the children. Do we not?"

* * *

"That's the ship?" Cham saw the ship that was brightly on fire that had crashed into an asteroid earlier, igniting the fuel. It managed to crash land on a deserted artificial moon of Jupiter. Several people who saw the burning ship contacted the Legion once it had passed. "Yep. Let's get the passengers off of it while they're still alive," Superman instructed as he started to rip open a metal panel. "You mean if they are still alive." Every one turned to glare at Maya, a new tomboy legionaries with an attitude."Just saying."

Kell groaned at her smart-mouthed attitude. "Can't we just get the laser and shoot a hole through it to get in?" Lightning Lad was holding some sort of weapon that looked a lot like a gun, and was pointing it at the ship. "Yeah, sure Garth. Let's just find a faster way to get the passengers killed by shooting a laser in the ship, causing it to burn even more." Lightning Lad shot a look at Mekt, who had joined the Legion a month after his release from jail, but, due to his past crimes, most of the Legion didn't trust him. Maya did, since she had a brother who was a lot like Mekt when it came to crimes and redemption.

Then a loud crunch caught every ones attention as the metal panel was flung away and hot flames jumped upward. "CHARGE!!!" Saturn Girl and Mekt grabbed Lightning Lad who had almost jumped into the flames without turning on the fire protection shield that Brainy made for them before he left the Legion... which just made some of the Legionaries all depressed in the emo range for at least an hour. Especially the people who were very close to him.

Shrinking Violet then turned to Maya and Mekt. "This is going to be your first mission you two, and if you both screw it up, your both going to be assigned with chores and cleaning duty for the rest of your life. Or at least as long as you're in the Legion." "And it is going to scar my report card," Maya commented, which earned her a small smack from Saturn Girl. "Let's go!!" Lightning Lad jumped into the flames... and forgot to turn on the fire protection shield... again.

"OWW!" He popped back out, blackened with soot and carbon. And his hair was slightly burnt. "Is he always that clumsy?" Maya whispered over to Mekt. "Well, so far in my life, yes." Then her eyes met the glare coming from Lightning Lad's eyes.

_If looks were ever able to kill, I would right now be something that had just came out of a sacrifice room without its gut._

"I'm going." With that she jumped down the open gap... after she turned on her fire protection shield. "Hey! This thing really works!" The other legionaries had already gone ahead of them, and after Mekt had gotten down, they both headed toward the part where several panels have caved inward. Lightning Lad growled to himself as he got ready go jump in again. "Wait!!" Too late. By the time Saturn Girl tried to stop him, he had already leaped inside and... well... considering his recent attempts... you can probably guess what happened to him. Yep...

"OUCH!" Saturn Girl groaned at Lightning Lad's repeated mistake then she turned on her shield and then she jumped down. "Honestly, can't you remember what happened before the first time?" "Can too." "Pff, you would have remembered to turn on the shield." After a moment of grumbling sexist about girls, he _finally _turned his shield on. Saturn Girl glared at him, proving that she over heard him. Then did a brain sweep, locating where the closest person was.

_**So... hot... my leg... hurts... broken... some one... any... one... help... me...**_

"There's someone in the room over there." She pointed to the right. Just when she finished saying that, a large piece of red-hot metal came crashing down from the burning ceiling and landed right in front of them, almost getting Saturn Girl. She turned to Lightning Lad, who also had a surprised face. "We better find those passengers now." With that, they headed to the right.

* * *

"Found anyone?" Maya strained her ears to hear Mekt's voice over the roar of the flames. "No! Just hot lead and steel!" She saw him silently but clearly curse under his breath. "C'mon, let's see if we can find someone in the next room!" She quickly sprinted over to him, not watching where she was going. "Maya!! Watch-!" Too late. A fallen bar of metal had caught her foot, and she fell flat and clearly on her face. "Augh!" She felt heat and some of the flames touch her face... wait, what?! FLAMES?! She pushed herself halfway up and looked at her legion belt which had the shield device attached to it. It was cracked.

_Dang it. _Then, while she was getting completely back on her feet, she felt something on her leg that stung, like if fire had entered and it was burning her inside the leg. Then she made another discovery. Her leg was cut by a piece of steel. The cut was about seven inches long and two and a half inches deep. "Maya!!" She looked at Mekt, who was already at the door way. "Come one! Look, I know that your injured, but not now!! The faster we manage to get the passengers out, the faster we can treat that cut!!"

_**Chrack!Clangle!**_

Several bars had suddenly caved in from the ceiling. They were bended and red... from the heat... and some thing was spattered on them. It was also red. And it appeared wet. Maya stared at it for a while. "Come on!!" She carefully stepped over what ever was on the floor, and made it to the door way. "Gah!!" She stumbled over her feet, almost meeting the floor with her face again. Mektgrabbed her at the very last second and held her in the air for a few seconds. Then he held her even higher. "See if you can see any one!! Or at least some thing interesting!!" Maya felt herself whimper as she sensed the distance from her feet to the floor.

_Karma or what ever-slash-who ever is in charge of all of this action-payback and destiny stuff, if others and me-... er, I, can just barely manage to get out of this damn, (BEEP)-ing situation and successfully manage to rescue the passengers, I will give up fried rock-cactus-fruit lizards, even though at home, they are part of the main diet and fried rock-cactus-fruit lizards are **sooo **tasty. I'll even give up any sort of chocolate if I have to... hold on, I TAKE THAT BACK!!!_

After a minute of being held up in the air like a five year old (much to her fear and embarrassment), she saw a metal panel move. "Mekt!!" He looked up and slightly and carefully brought her a little lower. "There's a panel moving over there! Someone may be underneath it!!" She pointed over to the panel that was slightly shifting.

_**Blang! Clruckle!**_

Shockingly, the piece of metal suddenly was flying across the room, almost getting the Duo. "... O-_kaaay_..." Then, something jumped up from where the panel had once been. It was a person, a girl. She appeared to be around the age of fifteen or possibly fourteen. She had brown hair, and she was wearing a jean jacket and a pair of jean pants. She was wearing a medium-sized brown back pack that looked like it had been through a lot. The girl was looking around wildly as if she was in a cage or something. "Um, HEY!!"

"GAHH!!" The girl suddenly slipped and landed on her back. Maya quickly leaped down, and was reminded with a sting of her injured leg. She started to limp over to the older girl. Her legs gave out just when she was at least five feet away from the girl. Now she had a good look of her face. Her facial appearance definitely suggested that she was older than Maya, but only about two years. Her hair fell as bangs that covered her fore head.

"Look out bal-**low**!!" A loud voice suddenly bellowed from above the three of them. The taller girl stood up and opened her eyes, revealing them to be amber colored with vertical slits for pupils, looked up and then her eyes went wide. "Oh, holy mol-ey." Then as the two Legionares looked up-

**_THWUDD!!!_**

Suddenly, something just landed on the older girl, making her go "Oof!" and caused her to sit on the ground on her rear end. It was another girl, only smaller. She was around the age of seven, with short, blue, curly hair. The older girl now seemed to be fully aware of what was going on. "Inua! " The smaller girl, who had blue regular eyes, looked up at the older one, showing her face that was covered with soot, dirt and blood. "Ookami!!" Inua wrapped her arms around 'Ookami', and her embrace was returned with a small embrace. "Inua, where are the others?" Inua looked up and gulped. "I saw Ringo and Amaroq with this boy in a room above, but-" "Excuse me?" Theyboth stood up when Maya spoke to them, finally noticing her. "Uh, hi. We wont hurt you guys, were here to help," Mekt said while looking at the both of them.

They both stared at Maya and Mekt for at least ten seconds. Then, Inua trotted up to them and tugged on Mekt's cape with both hands and looked up at him, her innocent blue eyes pleading for something. "Mister, are you and that girl really here to help us?" Maya looked at Mekt, who was looking at Inua and smiling. "Yeah, we are here to really help you guys." He ruffled her blue hair making her curls bounce a bit. Maya tried to stand up, only to stumble a bit, before Ookami caught her. "If you're injured, you might as well treat your wound a bit." She turned to Inua. "So what is it about Ringo, Amaroq and uh... what's-his-face?" "I don't know who the other guy is, but they..." as Inua paused, she started to cry.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ookami looked at her. "... They are trapped in the room. Some of the ceilling caved in and blocked the door way. Amaroq and Ringo were trapped under some of the bars, so they... they can't..." she cried a bit more, leavingstreaks on her face. "Where is the room that they are in?" Mekt asked as he knelt down. "It's 'hic' upstairs, next to 'sniff' a tank of 'hiff' something. It was 'sob' green wi-'hic'-with a yellow and black su-'cough'-sign on it." Maya felt her stomach sink. _An explosive radiation tank._

"What did the other kid look like?" Inua tried to rub away unwanted tears. "He, he was wearing this purple and black suit... and he had blond hair..." Far in the back of Maya's head, she knew that person, as if he was from a dream or maybe someone told her about him. "... He had green skin, and three white circles on his fore head." Mekt was silent before he spoke. "I know that person." Maya looked at him. "You do?" "Actually, most of the Legion does as well." "Who is he?" He was silent before he answered.

"Brainiac 5. The guy who left the Legion for five five months ago. Now he's here."

* * *

So what do you guys think of the story so far? Is there any thing I should change? Is the plot too loose?? Are the characters (OCs and LoSH's characters) good? What about the suspense?? I have some info of my OCs on my account. **Warning: Contain spoilers for characters and part of the plot!!** Please review!! (I have deleted the info so no more spoilers) I erased the first version of this story because the plot was horrible slash too loose for any ones enjoyment. I want to hear some ways that I may be able to improve the story.

If you (the reader) or anyone dares to steal this story from me while I have my back turned, I will do what I promised I would do in the memo up above and i also can and will promise you that I will get Comit and Cupid, find a way to make them reproduce off-springs, only ten times stronger, train them to be ten times meaner, a hundred times hungrier, (to the point that even Drax and Brainiac 1.0 would be scared of them) and **_I will send them after YOU!!!!! You hear me??? YOU!!!!!!!!!!!YES YOU!!!! MWA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHA HA HAHA HAHA HA HAHA HAHA HAHA AHAHAHA HAHA HAHAH HAHA HAHAH HAHA HAHA HAHAH HAHA HAHHA!!!_** You get the general idea.

**PLEASE REVIEW, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sincerely,  
Wolf Warrior Girl Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Hi! I know that it's hard to get a review with your first story (right?), but since at least someone sent a review (gives cookies to B5 Fangrl, a reviewer with no account/did not reveal her pen name) I will continue to update! Whether other people don't like this story or not, I will finish this story one way or another! I asked flarey phoenix if I may borrow Roxy, her OC who loves Brainy, due to B5 Fangrl's request of having her in the story... so, flarey phoenix reply yes, so now the story will have Roxy and Brainy shipping. Come on, before any of the B5xSV shipping began, we were all B5xOC... or for the y-word people, B5xSM...

If you wanted B5xSV Shipping, you should have sent a review! I may post up a version of the story with B5xSV but if i don't then too bad.

(in the back ground, two people are fighting with each other for a cookie... or the last two dozen. I turn around.)  
**ME: What are those two doing?  
Ookami: They heard the cookie thing and... well... thanks to you, they are fighting over the cookies that are remaining. (sudden scream from Lightning Lad in the distance.)Sigh, I'll take care of this. (walks off to back ground.) SHUT UP!(sudden whack.)  
Unknown Person(so far): OWWW! What was that for?  
Ookami: Will you both be quiet? It isn't your part yet!(someone else tries to go upstage)HEY! Same goes with you!  
UP no. 2: Jake! Don't go out yet!  
Ookami: SHH! Don't say his name!  
(there is now distance-crashes and yelling slash screaming)  
ME:... Inua?  
Inua: (trots up to me) yes?  
ME:Can you go get Roxy?  
Inua: Okay. (walks off then she comes back with Roxy)  
Roxy: What is it? (sees that every one in the back round is fighting)... only if I get a cookie!  
ME: WHAT?(Roxy starts to give me the puppy eyes) oh, FINE!  
Roxy:(grins and goes running of like a road runner) WAHAHAHA (sees Mekt while she is running, hits/kicks him in that spot, then continues to run and laugh like a maniac [please don't take that as an insult Chip-sama!].)  
Mekt:... I'm taking it that that Zorainian still hasn't recovered from that chocolate cake.  
ME: O_o WHAT CAKE?  
Mekt:... Erm, eh heh... BYE. (Tries to run but ends up limping across the entire place)  
ME: ... (angrily)WHERE IS BRAINY? HE MADE THAT CAKE; DIDN'T HE?  
Ookami: (quickly)No. (an eerie moment of silence follows)... Maya did. She put too much sugar in it...  
There is a sudden explosion in the back round.  
ME: O.o' WHAT NOW?  
Ookami: One moment...[runs off then comes back] Apparently it was-  
ME: Don't GIVE AWAY SPOILERS!  
There is another explosion**.

THREE HOURS LATER: ME: (Bruised all over) Finally got all of that straightened out... [faints dead]

The reason why this story is rated T is due to language, sexual situations which also includes jokes and one of my OC's sexual comments, violence, and a bunch of other reasons. If there is anything that I should change about the plot that i should alter or any questions, please let me know. I do not intend to have any slash pairings or incest. Roxy will appear in this chapter. I came up with an explanation why she didn't appear in the first chapter (besides the fact that I didn't ask flarey phoenix if i was allowed to borrow her at the time X9).

Sorry it took so long to update! I had an issue of Writer's Block and one of my siblings messed with my document and deleted it, then my computer broke, and i got stuck with another plague of writer's block.  
I got a deviantART account and i uploaded a pic of Ookami.

I do not own LoSH. I just own my OCs (not including Roxy) and the plot.  
I don't own Roxy either... I am just borrowing her from Chip (flarey phoenix's nickname), whom i have deep respect of, for she is one of my favorite authors and the one who came up with the best B5xOC stories ever. Oh, and some of the characters may be a little ooc... Please send in your reviews. THank You!

Edit-

I decided to redo this chapter a bit- well, mostly the last part-, so it would flow with the next chapter a bit better. please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Can-ow-yo-ooh!-you please-ah!-slow down? Oww!" Maya winced as Ookami was dragging/tossing her along as they went to the next level. Some how, Inua managed to convince them to have Mekt carry Inua and Ookami to carry Maya. Maya wished it was the other way around. Mekt at least had a sense of being gentle with injured people. "Can't squirt." The moment the word squirt escaped Ookami's lips, all of heck was unleashed from Maya.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!OR BEAN SPROUT! OR RUNT! I'M AT LEAST A SIZE 12 IN DRESS SIZE!" Oh, how she hated being called small! Ever since she was age 6, she would get pretty cranky when some one called her small. Before her brother became a thief, he always teased her and her height... and tried having her drink milk. She hated milk as much as she hated being called small. To Maya, milk was an opaque, white liquid secreted by a cow that was the equivalent to mucus. Yeah, gross. [A/N: My dearest to people who love dairy products.]

"Let's hope that you will be around age 20." "WHY YOU-" Just before the argument could get any farther, a pipe came crashing down on to of them. It at least weighed 200 pounds to Maya. When the dreadful thing was finally off them, Ookami seemed okay. Maya was only in an even worse condition. "Great, even my left arm is broken."

Mekt and Inua finally finally caught up with them a few seconds/minutes after the pipe fell on them.

"Are you going to be able to use alchemy?" Ookami blinked at that part. In some planets, people were able to alter and manipulate matter by using natural energy. For most people, it took a few years to learn the basic performance. Maya was 13 years old, but most people said she looked like a ten or eleven year old since she was... a few inches lower that others...

"Squirt here is an alchemist?"

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!"

Mekt glared at her. "Are you or not?" Maya kept her lips tight. She _was_ able to perform alchemy, but only of both of her arms were usable.

"...WELL?"

"...No," was all that came from her. "...Shoot..."

"Ookami?"

"Yes Inua?"

"Can you use... whatever is left of your jacket and bandage Maya?"

Ookami looked at her jacket. It had a few tears down the sleeves, one of the sleeves actual was completely shredded and it was torn in the back. "...sigh... just when I started liking it."

After a few (painful) minutes, Maya had her leg covered in ripped jeans and her arm was in a jean sling. "Maya, you better call Roxy." Mekt had one of those "I-don't-wanna-do-this-but-we-need-to" look plastered on his face. He handed his communicator to her since hers was just obliterated.

_I hope she's in a good mood..._

* * *

Roxy's POV

"Booring." Being a princess, stuck with duties every day -while at the palace- is one thing. Being a super heroine stuck on board due to Ego-Lad and Kell's non stop insisting that I do so in case some thing happens, is another.

_Flashback:_

"WHAT? Why do I have to stay here?" Kell winced at the volume of my voice.

"Because if the people on board get stuck or have a problem, you can come and help out since you weren't in a mess already," Ego Boy butted in. I growled loudly enough for him to hear.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Max, a 14 year old dark skinned Ilkarn popped up in a red two piece suit. Ego Lad stared at him.

"Kid, you're suppose to stay on board."

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening to the memo earlier?"

"...NO."

"Has any one seen Maya? She's suppose to go on this one..." Karate Kid asked was looking around for Maya.

Max stared at him amusingly. "Sooo, looking for your girl friend, huh?"

Karate Kid's face took on a bright red color. "SHE'S NOT MY-"

"Heh, that ought to teach him a thing or two." Maya walked through the doorway, dusting her hands.

Max (or 30 seconds) stared at her. Max then asked her "All right you evil monkey, what did you do to Nemesis Kid?"Maya had a huge grin on her face.

"Not telling."

After Mekt got to the entrance, covered in the silly string that I set up for him earlier, they finally left. For their own sakes to. I was about to hit Kell (and Mekt) with a night table that I dug out from Saturn Girl's room... without her permission.

_End flashback:_

Karate Kid was lounging around as Max was messing with his tofu burger. We were completely and equally bored. "I wonder what Maya pulled on Nemesis Kid this time...?" Max silently muttered to himself. The answer came right on the spot.

"Roxy, have you seen my shoes? Where's Maya?" I turned and saw Nemesis Kid walking... with his hair dyed... hot pink... and he was... wearing ... BUNNY SLIPPERS? Maya did it big time.

"...uh..." I felt my cheeks expand as I tried to contain my laugh. I failed. We all did. Tofu came up Max's nose (yeah, gross) and he put a napkin on his face.

He glared at me, as if trying to threaten me. That was a very low chance of happening. I straitened up and cleared my throat. "I saw Maya put your shoes in the trans-matter gate... and sent them to the Zoo at New Metropolis, in Comit and Cupids exhibits. She told me that she thought that they needed to relief the stress of being in that place. Duh."

His eyes went wider than when Maya placed his flight ring in the explosive dish washer... on purpose. "Oh, and she went with the others to the cruiser that crashed. So, you won't be getting her for that and for dying your hair... pink..." I cracked up all over again. He tried to glare even harder, then he gave up.

_Breeeeeeepp!_

"Gah!" Nemesis Kid jumped at least three feet into the air when my communicator went of. "And we have you as a Legionnaire why again?" He shot another glare at me. I picked it up form the counter and pressed the 'answer' button. "Yeah?" "Roxy!" It was Maya. "You need to get over here! It's-" before she was able to finish talking, Nemesis Kid ripped the communicator from my hand. And yelled at it.

"You little- WHY THE {feel free to insert curse word if that is what you are used to} DID YOU SEND MY SHOES TO THE ZOO? IN THE DIJOONGOS* EXHIBIT NO LESS! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY LIKE TO DO WITH THINGS THAT FALL IN THERE!"

"Because I felt like it... and I accidentally dropped some Goo-Gum on them and just for the fun of it, transmuted them to stick in there, so if you were wearing them, your feet will be stuck to them for life. You should be thanking me Nemesis Prep."

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU RUNT!" "WHO'S A RUNT?"

"Aren't Dijoongos those lizards that almost ate Kodoru when we were at Lerecrton?" I did not know who ever spoke just then. Nemesis Kid just gagged when he heard the other person.

"Who are you guys with?"

"They are some of the passengers, genius. I need to need to talk to Roxy so you better put her on the communicator."

"And if I don't-" There was suddenly a loud shwish then a voice suddenly boomed in it.

"Listen PUNK! The squirt needs to talk to 'Roxy' and-"

"WHAT? SQUIRT?"

"What can I say? You're smaller than me. Now, as I was saying. I suggest you put Roxy on the phone... unless you want to come over here in this soon-to-be-a-memorial."

It was definably a girl, and she sounded pretty impatient with Nemesis Kid.

"Can I scream in it?" It was another girl, only younger.

"Neh, sure."

"Uh, what's that's suppose to-" Nemesis Kid then went pale as a loud screech suddenly filled the entire room. Staggering, he handed over the communicator and left the room. I heard Karate Kid and Max snicker at his expression.

"... Ouch." I quickly pressed on the button.

"You were saying Maya?"

"There are several people trapped in a room, it's blocked by metal, my arm is broken, and I'm here with just Mekt and some of the passengers, so we need you here!"

"WHAT? Why the h-(you can guess) are you with that guy?"

"Hey, Suppi placed me with this guy... well, Vi did to, but mainly Suppi!"

"Suppi?"

"The nick name I gave Kell. Catchy, huh?" The only thing that I was able to process through my brain was how she was stuck with that sap, who I have been failing to get rid of.  
_Mental note to self; MAKE SURE TO KILL MEKT WHILE ON BOARD_.

"GET TO THE POINT!" The voice from earlier suddenly boomed though the communicator.

"Okay, okay." Maya's voice sounded really scared. The last time she was scared of some one and it was visible in her voice was when she called me Fishy Girl while holding a fishing rod in front of me and I threatened to feed her to a tigress that was in the Zoo for that.

"You need to come over here and help us. You will be able to bug both Sparky and Mekt." Annoying Ego-Boy and putting plan number 36 of getting rid off Mekt while helping them. What else can beat that?

"On it."

*Dijoongos is the name for the species that Comet and Cupid belong to that Flarey Phoenix came up with.

* * *

"Why do I need to be carried?" Maya was already embarrassed enough with Ookami catching her when she was falling. Now being carried by her; she felt even more ashamed.

"Listen, You're injured, and even though it really isn't much of my business, I'm not the type to leave any one behind, no matter who it is. Unless you want me to toss you all the way up there!" She then pointed up to the ceiling.

"Want that?"

Maya quickly turned away. "No madam."

"Don't call me that. Makes me feel old."

_Crachk!_

Several parts of the ceiling fell right in front of them. Maya felt her heart jump out of her mouth for a moment. As the debris cleared, she saw Roxy standing there, in her Zorainian form (flarey phoenix has several pictures of this form up on her deviantart account).

"Yo." she simply smiled at Maya and Ookami, then scowled at Mekt, definably not forgetting how he used to hit on her and how he was a baddie (cough, read flarey phoenix's story What if?, chapter 6 (yes she would be some of the legionnaires who doesn't trust Mekt, due to a "few" things in the past...)cough).

Then she saw Inua clinging to his cape, looking at her with her indigo eyes.

"Who is-" "She is one of the passengers... and... the one who took the communicator and yelled at Nemesis Prep is... the one carrying me..."

"Call it karma, squirt." Maya silently counted from fifteen back before-

"GWAAAAHHHH!" Every one turned to see Lightning Lad landing on his back, while holding two kids. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They both appeared to be around the age of nine. The kids were wearing what looked like hospital gowns (the ones when you are wearing either your underwear or nothing underneath it).

"Lightning Lad, you okay?"

"..." Lightning Lad's eye gave a little twitch. Then another. Then another.

"... I just came crashing from two layers above, landed on my butt with two kids on me none the less, and you ask me if I am OKAY?"

"Hey, better that I show some compassion than no emotions at all, right?" Maya said while putting up one of those "Don't-take-all-of-your-life's-problems-out-on-me" look.

"Ego-Lad! How are the kids?"

There was another twitch for EGO-LAD and his eye. But before he was able to say anything to Roxy, she had already shoved him away from the kids and was patting them and asking if they were alright, but much to practically every ones' surprise, they both edged away from her. Maya took a good look at them. They're were nothing but skins and bones, hardly any muscle in any part. Literally.

_What the heck happened to them?_ Maya tried to get down from Ookami's back only to feel the injury in her leg. THAT would be when Roxy noticed this and her condition and released her wrath (and stress of being stuck on the ship for more than four hours lol) upon Mekt... obviously.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"

"Maya tripped and injured herself!"

THEN she punched him in his stomach again. AND. IT. WAS. HARD...er.

Every one just wanted to get a way from the angry and bugged Zorainian princess... well, for Ego-Lad a.k.a. Lightning Lad, he backed all the way up to a wall that had jagged metal pointing out... much to his stupidity.

"OW!" (don't get me wrong, i just like bugging/tormenting certain people... grins evilly)

The only person who was at least less than five feet away from Roxy was Inua, who was giving a small glance to the smaller kids before she walked up to them. They backed up a bit more before Inua approached them. After fifteen seconds of awkward silence, the other two kids passed out. "..." Every one -except Roxy and Ookami- took a moment to stare at her.

"Uh, dudes, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but we still need to save the other passengers!"

"Fine, fine!"

Before they started back on searching Maya heard Mekt tell Garth about Brainiac 5 possibly being on the ship.

"What, really?"

"I'm not sure, but if he is, I think you guys should ask him why."

As every body was back in the running, Maya started to have questions about this "Brainy" guy fill her head.

She heard in the news that he tried to conquer the universe and she found him completely distasteful, but when she joined the Legion, they told her that he was just controlled by Brainiac 1.0.

She didn't know what to believe. Mekt said he was an OK kind of guy, but all she knew Brainy was a Coluan, and she didn't share a friendly past with Coluans, since her home planet was often terrorized by them.

She wondered what Roxy thought of him. They were close enough to consider themselves possible friends, but whenever some one mentioned Brainy, she... just kind of locked her self up... Maya wished she understood this guy better. Maybe she could understand the Legion a bit more that way.

* * *

After Ookami tossed Maya up to the final floor and the seemingly right location, Roxy used some of her physic powers to move what ever stood in the doorway, which took a while. When the final dumb plate of metal was removed, Ookami shoved past every one else and started to fling things all over the place as she was trying to dig out the mess. A piece almost hit Lightning Lad, but another got him in the back of his head. After the first two minutes, Ookami was trying to pull some one out. "Here let me help you." Roxy got behind her and pulled along with Ookami until who ever it was finally out.

"Ringo!" Ookami was shaking her to have her respond. The girl that they pulled out had black ruffled hair, pale skin (not that pale), and was wearing a green jacket and pants[similar to the one Naruto from the manga series] she had a few bruises on her face. She looked around the age of 11 or 12. "Hmnn..." She started to regain consciousness. Maya saw that she had green eyes. That reminded her of something...

"Ringo!" The girl then noticed Ookami was next to her.

"OOKY!*" With that, the girl was glomping Ookami in less than two seconds. Ookami stared at her for a while.

"...Just because I was worried about you, it doesn't give you permission to call me that..." Just then, a falcon popped [squeezed] out of the girl's jacket and squawked loudly.

"Okay Wind-Terror, I'm glad to see you're alive too." When Ringo (finally) let go of Ookami, Inua asked her where Amaroq was... not that Maya was really paying attention to that. Mekt was assisting her as they were looking for Brainy.

"...Mekt?"

"Mm?"

"... What was Brainy...iac 5's relation with Roxy like?" She didn't feel like she had any right to call him Brainy. The Legion knew him well but she didn't. Mekt was quiet for a few seconds. Finally he spoke.

"...They were pretty close, regarding Roxy being a Zorainian and B5 was a Coluan. I used to drive the guy nuts when I was messing around with Roxy."

"Is that why she wants to kill you now?"

"Part of the reason. It was really obvious that they loved each other." That caught Maya by surprise... along with her guts. She got it to the point where it might have made sense if they were friends but lovebirds? A Zorainian and a Coluan... it's like a cat and a bird... and Milk and milk.

_Eww, Roxy what did you see in that guy? I can understand Karate Kid, but a love-relationship with a Coluan? GROSS... Actually, ignore the Karate Kid part!  
_

Roxy then barged through a few of the fallen panels and almost hit them... by accident. She _was_ aware that Mekt was carrying Maya and that she shouldn't knock him down (as much as she wanted to though).

"Is there any one else?"

"Yeah there should be-" "OKAY!" And with that, Roxy was sorting through the entire place. Until she found someone who was stuck underneath a panel. Roxy immediately lifted it off...

"...Brainy?"

Right there, in front of Roxy, Brainy was staring right back at her, completely human and as equally shocked. The panel had a fast contact with the floor as it clattered. Roxy looked disbelieving. Maya began to worry. She might be close to Roxy, but not close enough to tell what she was going to do.

What happened caught Maya off-guard

She quickly embraced him and started to cry. Brainy appeared to be taken back a bit, but he eventually returned the hug. Maya was silently making those icky faces at the scene unfolding in front of her.

_Oh, GROSS! Roxy, this is semi-public!_

THEN Roxy noticed that Maya and Mekt were watching.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD-" "ROXY, CALM DOWN!" Brainy was attempting to hold Roxy back from beating the fuzzballs out of them. Well, it was more like dig their hearts out from their chests...[human(oid) sacrifice! Like in Machu Pichu!]

"Roxy, what are you-" Saturn Girl was carrying the smaller kids and when she saw Brainy, all of the color drained from her face... Then she was squealing happily, gave the kids for Mekt to hold (Mekt: What am I, a babysitter?) as she was hugging and giving him mother like kisses. Well, smothering him was more like it.

"Ch-choking... c-can't... BREATH!"

"Sorry."

When the got back to the others, Sparky almost crushed Brainy when he was hugging him. Inua was looking at him and Roxy for a while with a small smile on her face then she asked what would make a few fans out there (and some who are reading this) scream in pure terror/delight.

"Are you two gonna get married?" Everyone gawked at her.

"NO!"

"Then they're going to have kids?" Roxy's and Brainy's faces darkened (B5 turned dark green while Roxy turned red) a lot.

"NOOO!" The whole commotion made Maya a bit… edgy about this kid. Marriage for teens was one thing but having kids when they were just 15-16 years old? To her, the idea was... gross... but not as gross as milk.

"Amaroq, 'ugh', you need to lay off the, "argh,' treats." Ookami was holding a pure white dog that looked like a malamute or a wolf possibly. Inua quickly ran over to it and hugged him tightly.

_CHRUNCH!_

"Look out!", a female voice suddenly shrieked out from above. When every one looked upwards, they saw another person plummeting downward. Ookami screeched "HOLY FUZZ KNOTS!"

Mekt quickly handed the two kids back to Saturn Girl and opened his arms up for who ever was falling. He caught her right on time. She had long green hair, seemed to be 17 years old, was taller than Ookami, was wearing a black tank to and a green mini skirt.

"S-sorry.." She quickly jumped out of his arms, but he was staring at her and he wasn't able to take his eyes off of her... or her legs and the mini skirt.

_Whunp!_

Just then, some one else came crashing down, and landed on Ookami's back, making her face squish against the floor.

"... Of all of the places to land, it just had to be my back, didn't it?" she quietly growled out to who ever it was who landed on her back. It was a guy, around 15 or 16, with dirty blond hair, wore a vest and jeans and was really tall.

"I can't change my direction in mid air!" He angrily yelled back.

"Kazan, I'm about to change more than your direction," was the next audible thing Ookami growled out. Kazan stood up and brushed off what ever stray piece of debris was on him. Then he noticed the Legionnaires.

"...WHO... are those guys?" Ookami stood up. "I'm not sure, but-" Kazan turned around. "YOU'RE NOT SURE?" "JUST PUT UP WITH IT, WHY DON'T YOU?"

The taller girl then pulled the two farther away from them.

"Kazan, don't make a big deal about this. Did you find the others?" Kazan glared at her.

"Yes. For that subject I have both good news and bad news. And on another topic, it's completely bad news..."

"Fire away."

"Argh. Okay, I know where they are; they are in a cage with several other people who I wouldn't be surprised if they were with these guys." He glared at the Legionnaires only to have a glare from Roxy.

"Is the cage part the bad news?"

"No." Ookami raised an eyebrow at him.

"... There's some kind of radiation in the area where the cage is and it caused their abilities to weaken."

"Okay, that's worse than being in a cage... and the other bad news?" Kazan had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"... The ship is on a self destruct course and will be complete in fifteen minutes."

* * *

"HOLY SHIZNACK!" Lightning Lad called out as he saw what was in front of them. They finally got to the area where the other passengers were. It hadn't gone up in flames like the rest of the ship, but the cage was one floor below them and there was a enormous hole in the floor. The control room was right across it. Ookami looked at Brainy and Kazan.

"Both of you; get over there and see if you can shut down the system." Kazan stared at her with disbelief.

"WHY SHOULD I GO WITH HIM?" She rolled her eyes at Kazan.

"One: I say so. Two: I bet you five bucks that guy actually knows how to handle space ships. Unlike you, Mr. 'Ram-into-every-asteroid-I-see'."

"Yeah, way to go back there!" Ringo snapped at him with a scowl on her face.

"Oh so it's my fault were in this mess?"

"YES!" He loudly growled.

"Fine!" He quickly grabbed Brainy [in a rough manner may I say] and the two went around the hole to the other side. Ookami looked down at a cage that sat on the bottom of the floor.

"Cornelia! Nighty! Sun! You guys in there?" Then several people appeared at the bars.

"HELP!" Four girls were at the bars, one of them was Shrinking Violet. The other three were most likely other passengers. One appeared to be ten, had blond hair and blue eyes, tan skin and a wore pink top and skirt. The second looked more like a boy, about 12 years old, dark skin, brown short hair and blond highlights, a strip on her right arm, and wore a black sleeveless shirt with jeans. The third one had black hair, pale skin, black eyes, and was wearing a black top and black jeans. Ookami cupped her hands at her mouth.

"What happened?" The dark skinned girl spoke first; "This thing just fell on top of us and then some kind of radiation container exploded and now we can't use our powers!"

"Where are the guys?" The black clothed girl face fell when she asked that.

"...They are here, but-" Then loud laughter exploded from the cage. From boys.

"Uh great, now what are they laughing at?" The girl in the pink outfit groaned. Ookami stared at them before talking again. "All of you, stop laughing!" Then a high pitched voice spoke.

"ALL of you, spot laughing!" Who ever it was, he was mocking her. Kell then appeared right at the bars, covering his mouth with his hands. "WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD?" For who ever guessed it was Kell who mocked Ookami, give yourself a gold star. Maya felt really disturbed by that. Kell, laughing? It's like her drinking milk without drinking without freaking out... what crept her out even more was how high his voice was.

"Okay, who has any idea how to move the cage without going in there?" Inua raised her hand.

"Fire away kiddo."

"We could try to make something explode and have them go out side, since there is an exit over there."

Maya looked and to the right of the cage, there was an opening in the wall. Ookami nodded at that.

"That _might_ work. But does any one know how to make an explosive?" Mekt cleared his throat before speaking.

"I make several."

"Okay, start making one."

"And hurry it up, cause we only got six minutes before this place blows up."

Apparently, to the girls in the cage, they heard that.

"Blows UP?"

"Later, okay?"

In three minutes, Mekt finished with the mini bomb.

Ookami quickly took and said thanks and threw it to the lower floor. It did explode, and it did move the cage towards the exit and toppled it over so every one who was in it could get out.

"That's done, let's hope that Kazan and your friend manage to-"

"WAY TO GO!" Brainy's voice boomed from the control room.

"HOW DO WE KNOW IT WASN'T SOMETHING YOU DID?" Kazan yelled out at him.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T TOUCH ANY OF THE BUTTONS!"

Ookami look fell apart. "That moron managed to screw it up again, didn't he?"

"Uh huh."

Kazan and Brainy immediately ran out of the control room.

"DID YOU GET THE OTHERS OUT?"

"YES! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM NOW?"

"THE SYSTEM FOR SHUTTING DOWN THE SELF-DESTRUCT PROGRAM ISN'T ON BOARD!"

"WHAT?"

"AND NOW THERE'S LESS THAN A MINUTE TILL THE WHOLE THING BLOWS UP!"

"...WHAAAAT?"

Ookami growled to her self. "Kazan is going to die, either by the explosion or I'll kill him myself."

Mekt, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl carried one of the unconscious kids by themselves by hanging one over their shoulders as every one dashed for the exit. Maya was carried by Ookami, only to fall off and bounced/slid back ten feet.

Ookami and Ringo stopped when she did.

Ookami quickly turned to the taller girl.

"Get every one else out!"

Kazan was going to protest, but was shoved out by Roxy.

Ringo got to Maya first. "Can you still hang on to some one?" Maya tried to push her self up but she couldn't. Her right arm was also broken. Ookami silently cursed.

_"Thirty seconds till self destruct,"_ a voice in mono tone announced. Maya began to panic.

_Am I going to die?_

"Ringo, can you carry her?" "I should." Maya felt Ringo put her arms underneath her and haul her up, putting one arm around her, being careful not to her. "Try to fly to the exit."

_Fly? Is she like Suppi?_

_"Twenty Seconds."  
_

"Okay." Before Maya knew what was going on, she felt air sting her eyes as she felt her body leave the ground. Her vision began to blur.

_"Ten seconds."_

"Ookami, HURRY UP!" Ringo's voice sounded worried. Maya turned and saw that Ookami's body was... changing... Two furry ears appeared and a tail as well...

_"Complete."_

"This is going to hurt." That was the last quiet thing Maya heard.

**_BWAAAFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Maya ears felt like they exploded in the inside as her arm around Ringo slipped. She was blacking out. The last thing she saw was Ringo holding her hand... and a pair of wings on her back...

* * *

Maya heard several voices talking.

"Just let her keep it."  
"No!"  
"When is she going to wake up?"  
"Karate Kid will be heart broken if she's in a coma."  
"Lightning Lad, she isn't his girl friend and you know that."  
"Ow!"  
"Stop squirming."  
"Hey, I think she's waking up."

Maya's eyelids lifted up and it felt like they were sewed together. The first thing she saw was every one-minus Cham, who was recovering from the radiation-clustered around her, looking at her.

"WAAH!" Maya immediately pushed herself up and jumped. Then she paused. Her limbs weren't broken any more. Was it a dream? No, every one of the passengers were there. Even two more boys, one looking like the dark skinned girl except for the birth mark, which was on his left shoulder. The other had silver hair, blue-fogged up eyes, tan skin, a hooded shirt and tan pants. The taller girl was the first to speak.

"I fixed your arms and leg, so you should be able to walk around normally."

The three kids that passed out on the ship were still out and were on spare blankets, and Brainy had band-aids all over him

"Hey!"

She turned to see that Max, Karate Kid and Nemesis Prep were coming to them on a motor bike. Karate Kid just leaped off before the bike even stopped. Max tried to do the same, but ended up falling off.

"Maya you okay?"

"Yeah Karate Kid, I'm fine."

"You... no good..." Nemesis still was unsuccessful with washing out the hair dye and he still had the pink bunny slippers. He was holding out his hands in a gesture to strangle her.

"...Pink Fluffums." Every one turned to Ringo, who had Wind-Terror on her shoulder, and she did have wings.

_Guess I wasn't hallucinating on that part,_ Maya quietly thought to herself.

"...WHAT?" "Pink Fluffums. It suits you!" She said pointing to Nemesis Prep and started laughing. Every one stared at him, before Maya and Roxy started to laugh along with Ringo. "WHY COULDN'T I COME UP WITH THAT?" Pink Fluffums was glaring at them. Cham finally came back online when he saw Pink Fluffums state.

Then they noticed Brainy.

Guess what happened.

"No, not again..." Brainy quietly muttered before the undeniable result happened.

"BRAIN-EEE!" Cham quickly sprang right onto him, knocking him to the floor, where B5 gave out a loud "OUNF!" as all his air was knocked out of him. Luckily, it was just a shoulder pat from Karate Kid and a hand shake from Nemesis Kid/Pink Fluffums and an introduction to Max.

After a few moments, Maya was caught up with the fact that she was out for at least twenty minutes.

"REALLY? Felt shorter than that." Maya then glanced over at the passengers. Ookami and Kazan were arguing with Inua in between them... while she was holding a Siamese kitten.

"Just let her keep it."

"NO!"

"Maybe I'll just drag Midori into this one-"

"Fine."

"Good. I'm getting her right now."

Kazan after seeing that Ookami was walking to the green haired girl, seemed to loose all his guts.

"FINE, INUA CAN KEEP IT!"

"Good."

Just after that, Superman came up to the passengers and introduced the Legionaries.

"So, can you guys tell us about where you came from," Saturn Girl asked as she handed one of the sleeping kids to Max to carry back to the ship. The groups' faces turned ridged at the question.

"UH..."

"... Parents?" Kell asked, as Maya felt a flood of relief fill her at the sound of his normal, dry tone.

"None."

"RINGO!"

"Hey, I'm just being honest!"

"Guardians?"

"No-"

"Actually, never mind."

"_phew_"

"Family members?" Pink Fluffums asked impatiently, obviously wanting to get back in his shower to attempt to scrub out the pink dye.

"Isn't that going into private info?"

"Not like we can just leave you kids out here," Garth commented as he helped carry another sleeping on board. Although, Kazan wasn't to up to the idea.

"NO THANKS!" He started to push the entire team away. "Gotta leave, nice meeting you, and- WAAH!"

Ookami quickly grabbed Kazan by his shirt and started a conversation with the other passengers. After making sure that the Legion wouldn't be able to hear them, she spoke

"Well, what's your thoughts?"

"... We are stranded on the most deserted place ever."

"Our ship is toast."

"Not that it was ours in the first place..."

"Shaddap."

"We can't just GO with them! They could have been sent by THEM!"

"Nope. I didn't pick up anything about you-know-where."

"See, Kazan? Even Inua is sure about these guys."

"Bu-

"Subject closed." Ookami walked back to the legionaries.

"We'll go."

Superman and Roxy then walked toward Brainy.

* * *

"Brainy?" Roxy stared from five feet away from him, turned away, looking at the multicolored sky. He turned around and looked at Roxy, with Superman right behind her.

"... Hi."

"Brainy, please come back."

He just stayed quiet.

"Please dude, I-I know it may be a little rough since-"

"I let my ancestor get the best of me."

"..." Roxy stared at him. She still had a hard time believing that his dream of becoming an organic human came true just six moths ago. His previously purple eyes now replaced by green eyes, were gazing off into space.

"...Brainy, it wasn't your fault," Superman stated firmly.

"... Guys-"

"PWEESE?" Roxy resorted immediately to her doe eyes.

_Crap, I hate it when she pulls that off on me..._

"... FINE. For you." Before he could contemplate what happened, Roxy pounced on him, knocking him on the floor again_._

"Why must everyone fell the need to do that?" He grumbled, still sore from all of his previous glomps, including Superman's, which almost broke his bones.

Lightning Lad was watching from the Cruiser, before he started his usual teasing.

"OHH, _BRAINY AND ROX-EH, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I_, OW!" He grasped his head right after she threw a random rock she found lying on the ground.

"Try that again and I'll murder you."

* * *

"Amaroq, don't be stubborn!" Inua was trying to move Amaroq onto the ship, but he was reluctant to do so, since he had gotten tired and wanted to take a nap before he had to do anymore crazy flying. Lightning Lad came up to her.

"What's the matter, can't get your dog in there?" Amaroq quickly stood up, growling and doing perhaps the LAST thing Ego-Lad expected.

"I AM NOT A DOG! I AM A WOLF! _CANIS LUPUS_!" CAN ANYONE PLEASE GET IT STRAIGHT?" Garth took a few steps back.

"S-sorry." He finally got on, with Inua and the talking wolf tailing him. He stopped right next at Saturn Girl, who was one of the several people who just witnessed a non-shape shifter talking wolf.

"...Weird..."

"Kazan, just get on, everyone else is on!" Ookami and the green-haired girl were trying to get Kazan to come on.

"NO."

"... Does anyone have a water-balloon or something?" Roxy quickly poked her head out.

"Noo, but I have something close!"

"Eh, good enough for me, just douse this guy, okay? 'Cuz he's making the day longer than it needs to."

"Not that long, trust me." Roxy then summoned a tower of water and had it fall on Kazan, only to leave him sputtering, gasping, and staring at Ookami.

"How can you let her do that?"

"Cuz you wouldn't follow orders. Now GET IN!"

"BUT-"

"Mind if ya do it again?"

"I'm goin'!" With that, he was on board in a wiff.

Maya waited as the last passengers came on. Then the taller girl stopped and turned to her.

"Your name is Maya, right?"

"Yeah..."

She held out her hand. "Mine's Midori."

"...Hi." She gave her hand a little shake. Midori gave a small laugh.

"You're not really good with socializing, are you?"

"No... not really..."

_'She acts a lot like brother does...'_

"Thanks for helping us. I get the feeling you're new in the Legion, am I right?_"_

"_...Yeah..._"

"... You're acting like Ookami when she's embarrassed about something."

"WHA- I'm not embarrassed!" Midori just smiled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk a bit to some one."

_'... She's just wanting to be accepted... that's what she means...'_

"...No, I don't mind... actually, I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

Maya felt herself smile the first time in days.

"Helping me."

* * *

Later on the ship, in the lounge, when every one was sitting down, Maya had lots of questions in her head. What was Ookami? What was Ringo? Who were these guys? Did Kell really laugh?

Ringo then came in running around while while laughing. Every one stared at her. Ookami looked alarmed. "IS IT POSSIBLE THAT THERE WAS AN OPEN BAG OF MARSHMALLOWS?" "Yes, and know it's empty." That clicked; Ringo ate all of the marshmallows.

"Were doomed," Kazan quietly growled out. Ringo then stopped running and grinned at every one.

"I'm gonna sing the DOOM song** now!" "NOOO!" "DOOM DOOM DO-DOOM DOOM DOOM! DOO-DOOM DOOM! DO-DO-DOOOOOM!"

Maya heard Ookami groan. "Today is going to be longer than expected..." Roxy responded to that. "I have to agree with you."

* * *

*Ringo pronounces it Oak-e.

**Gir sings this from Invader Zim.

OMG! It's finished!

Ookami: It's a surprise alright.

Me: [Glares]

Ringo: Don't be surprised if it takes her another 5 months to update it again!

Me: HEY![covers her mouth]

Please submit review, no flames or any hate messages to flarey phoenix!

See you later!

* * *

Edit:

Ookami: You know this won't count as an update right?

Me: SHUT UP!


	3. Chapter 3: Rooms, Pets & Pranks

**HI PEOPLE! This is my third chapter so far!**

**Ookami: Yeah, big surprise.**

**Me: GRRRRR... **

**Maya: It took you eight months at least!**

**Me: I HAD HOMEWORK, SCHOOL, AND FINALS!  
...Any way, I rushed the last chapter a bit so I put in some things that I was planning to put in before... and FYI this is suppose to be the comedy chapter.  
I put up several more pics based of LSH on my DA account, one featuring Kell-El as a chibi and a... [starts laughing like a maniac and bangs fists on the ground].**

**Kell: ... 0_o [eyes widen in pure agony/fear and goes pure white] No... not that one... It... IT CAN'T BE! NO! [grasps my pant legs] NOT THAT PICTURE!**

**Me: [grins evilly] Yes, it's THAT PICTURE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Ringo: [come in running waving her hands in the air]WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Every one: [stares at her] ARE YOU STILL HIGH FROM THE CHOCOLATE CAKE?**

**Ringo: [nods happily]Can I finish the last three cakes by the way?**

**Max: NO!... Wait we had eight whole cakes left... OMG! YOU ATE THEM ALL?**

**Ookami: O_o' Ringo, why did you eat five more of them?**

**Ringo: Cuz I was hungry... TT^TT**

**Roxy: [taps Ookami on the shoulder] Do you put up with this every day?**

**Ookami: YES.**

**Me:... Okay I hope this chapter goes smoothly... [Ringo jumps on top of my back and an audible 'crack' is heard] AAHHHH! MY SPINE! HELP!**

* * *

Ookami was walking around the cruiser, needing a break from the large group... and Ringo's doom song. She was singing that stupid song for over an hour by now, didn't the kid need to _breathe_?. They were friends, but there were a few things that Ookami just couldn't predict about the kid. Ookami was given permission by - what was his name? Garth? Or was it Ego Lad? (A/N: SPREAD THE NICKNAMES!) - to look around for a while. The legion seemed to be nice, but first impressions weren't always right.

She took a peek into the bed rooms. Saturn Girl's bedroom was neat... to the point where it scared her.

"Why can't Kodoru be as organized as her?" she muttered to herself when she saw her shelf, every thing squared away and her diary in a clear casing with an electrocuting triple lock.

Lightning Lad's and Mekt's room was something else. On one side of the bed room, it was neat enough to see what was on the floor. It wasn't the same story for the other side. Clothes and trash were strewn every where, left to right, up and down ( for some reason the food hadn't got to the bed or the into the drawers [where underwear was sticking out], miraculously), and some kind of green slime thing on the floor.

"I don't want to know which side is whose..."

In Shrinking Violets room, there were lots of plants in the room. They looked very healthy. There were also loads of tools and medical book. Ookami saw a photo of her and a few other kids with similar color skin all standing with face paint that made them look like cats.

In the next room, she made a mental note to **never** ask the owner to help her in cleaning. It was worse than the other half of Lightning Lad's and Mekt's. Food remains laying all around, on the bed and in the drawers, a heap of clothes and trash with food together with what looked like mushrooms growing on it, and a few cockroaches running around.

Yes, pleasant image. [A/N: cough sarcasm cough.]

"Ain't gonna bother finding out _who's _room _this_ is."

After closing the door of the room version of a land fill, she headed to Maya's room... only to find her there, with several books in her hands.

"... WHAT are you doing?"

"Looking around, duh." Maya looked at Ookami for a few seconds; she still had her shredded up jean jacket, her shirt underneath torn up and stained with blood, and even her jeans looked like she had just walked through a land mine.

"... Do you have any other clothes?"

"Huh?" Ookami looked at her jacket and pants.

"No. Not any that would fit me."

"Huh." Maya walked over to a door that was on the left side of the hall that was three doors down, with a panel that read "Extra Clothes". She put her hand on a pad that was on the board.

_BLEEP._

_"You have no proper identification in any of our ID files. Please download ID into TRC00ll1-ID-"_

_"_SHADDAP!" Maya pressed -well, okay, she punched- the "cancel" button.

"Ah, stupid Max. Must have figured out that it was me who turned his stripped boxers into boxers with red and pink hearts."

"Really... how did you do that?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "ALCHEMY. Remember, we told you earlier."

"Oh, yeah_. _Hard to believe a squirt like you-"

"WHO'S A SQUIRT?"

"Don't bother changing her mind. She's the only person able to do that." Midori walked up to them, holding Inua, who was sleeping and slightly snoring. Ookami smiled when she saw her.

"Hm, fell asleep?" "Yeah, I think it was she was pooped from earlier or she wanted to block out Ringo's Doom song." She had to snicker at the latter. Their clothes weren't in any condition that was better than Ookami's.

Ookami turned to Maya again, who was still a bit peeved at the comment on her height. "So how are you gonna open this thing?" Maya's face took on a mischievous look. "WATCH." She then put her hands together, then placed them on the door.

**BOOOM!**

A moment later the door changed... or replaced could also be a good word to use. It was now a medieval/Gothic styled double door way. Maya turned to the trio (thats including the sleeping Inua) who were some what awe struck.

"Whadja think?" she nudged Ookami a bit. "... That your taste in fashion is terrible?" Ookami smirked at her as she gave her comment. Midori glanced at her with a slightly annoyed look. Ookami cleared her throat a bit before talking again.

"But I thought that alchemy required a few markings. Like a symbol to control how the matter is constructed... and doesn't it need to be in a circle?"

Maya stared at her. "Well, for some reason, I'm able to do it without making any markings. Putting my hands together symbolizes the circle, and then I just control the matter's form." The next thing Maya knew, she was getting weird looks from both Ookami and Midori. "... huh... and... why are you able to?"

Maya stayed silent.

_Why am I able to do it?_

She remembered using alchemy at age 5 without markings at that point. Now that she thought of it, when she always asked her brother how, he only said one thing;

_"When you're old enough, you can remember."_

"I'm actually not-" A sudden painful aching in her head cut her off.

"AHH!" She quickly grasped her head with her hands. Midori quickly gave Inua to Ookami and placed her hand on her back. "What's wrong?" Maya tried to speak, but her voice was hardly audible.

Then as quickly as the pain came, it just left. Maya quickly stood.

"You okay?" Midori looked at her with a worried expression.

"Now I am."

Ookami quickly yanked open the newly made doors to show buckets of clothes. "So we can pick what ever we want?" Maya shrugged. "Fine by me." She started to dig around in the clothes before she chose a pair of jeans, a red turtle neck sleeveless shirt, and a orange sweat shirt with red sleeves and hood. Midori handed Inua over to Maya, and selected a turquoise top, that didn't seem to have anything like sleeves (its similar to the "shirt" that Winry (from Fullmetal Alchemist) wears, only longer in length) and another green miniskirt.

"Midori?" Inua slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them a bit as she woke up. Midori smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?" Inua nodded, making her blue curls bounce. Midori tapped Maya on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I pick something out for her?" Midori asked in an excited tone. Maya gave her an okay-you're-weird look.

"Sure, why-" before she was able to finish, Midori grabbed Inua by the hand and started showing clothes that had lace patterns and ribbons to Inua, which were about her size, asking for opinions.

_"...She's acting like a mom with her first kid..."_ was all Maya was able to process through her head. Then she heard screaming.

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

Max came running in, hands in the air and terror written all over his face. He quickly got to his knees and clung to Ookami's jeans. He was them rambling sentences together about something of making some one stop something.

"Slow down, I can't hear what your saying!" Ookami tried to pry him off with no avail. Max took in a deep breath. Before starting again.

**"MAKE HER STOP, PLEASE MAKE HER STOP! SHE IS A NIGHTMARE! EVEN BIGGER THAN MAYA AND NO ONE HAS BEEN A BIGGER NIGHTMARE THAN MAYA! STOP HER! FOR EVERYONE'S SANITY!"**

Maya glared at him. "Who's a nightmare who has just been surpassed?"

Max looked at her. "... not you?"

He started whining again. "GET. RINGO. TO. STOP. SINGING. THE. **DOOM SONG!**"

Ookami gave a smirk. "Maybe yes, maybe no. Besides, it's been a long, long, long time since-" "Ookami," Midori turned her gaze away from Inua as they were looking at the clothes to look at Ookami as she stopped in mid sentence.

"... make her stop."

"Fine, but let me change first... after I take a shower" Maya went to her room. "You can change in mine." "Thanks."

Maya then stopped and turned back at Max. "Have you seen Chocolate by the way?" Inua looked at Maya. "Who's that?" "He's my-" "GAAHH!" Midori took a step back as something popped out from one of the buckets. Inua gave an excited gasp. "A puppy!" A small puppy with white fur, minus the brown fur on its left ear.

"CHOCOLATE!" Maya quickly ran over to the bucket and picked up the puppy. Enthusiastically, Chocolate started to lick her face. Maya turned her head back at Max.

"...Why was he in the closet?"

"You might want to ask... _Pink Fluffums_ that question." At the mention of Nemesis Kid's newly found nickname, they both were trying to hold in as much laughter as they can... though a few snickers got out of them

Let me just say for _Pink Fluffums' _sake, that's only a minor of what came out.

Maya started to go her room. " I just need to get something before I go."

"What?"

Maya turned back at Max. "The video camera! If you say that every one is being driven to insanity, I've GOT to see and capture Pink Fluffums face while I can!"

Max stared at her before he pointed both of his pointer fingers at her with a grin on his face. "SHEER GENIUS!"

* * *

After Ookami changed her clothes, she headed to the pilot area (or whatever that part of the ship's called!), where it did seem like everyone was on the brink of insanity... minus Ringo(le DUH) and Roxy... and maybe Cham and Karate Kid...

Roxy was entertaining herself by catching it all on her own camera... much to Brainy's disapproval. Speaking of B5, he was forced right next to Roxy.

"DOOOOOOOM, DOOM DOOM DO-DO-DOOM-"

Kazan, who was across the entire room, turned his stare at Ringo. "Ringo, can you PLEASE stop singing?" But apparently, she didn't hear him.

"DOOM, DOOMY DOOMY DOOM! DOOM-DI-DOO-DOOM-DE-DOO-DOOM! DOOMEY DOOMEY DOOM DOOM DE-DOO-DOOM-"

Kazan curled his hand into a fist as he _sloooooooowwwlleeeeeyyyy_ got up. What ever he was planning to do, he didn't do it fast enough.

Why?

Because out of the blue, Ookami pulled out a bar of soap from her pocket and threw it at him right on his temples and his face went splat to the floor, and then she pulled another bar of soap from the other pocket and threw it at Ringo.

"DOOOO- unf!" Ringo finally stopped singing as her head had impact with the floor. Every one turned their eyes to Ookami, who approached Ringo and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ringo," Ookami held up three of her of her finger. "How many fingers am I holding?"

"... eight?"

Ookami stood up. "O-KAY, now we just have to let her head sort itself out from that hit on the floor and the soap."

Max ran over to her and hugged her legs. "YOU IS MIRACLE! YOU STOP DOOM SONG! YOU IS-" Kazan interrupted him as he got up, checking if he had a broken nose.

"Heartless, apathetic, snarky, selfish, lazy-" A random pen, at his forehead.

Ookami glared at him.

"Say that again," was all she was able to grit out from her clenched teeth, as she took a nearby wrench (A/N: Sparky has mechanical arm, I bet he breaks it a lot, so I wouldn't be surprised if several tools were lying around the entire place) from the counter where she was standing and held it up and glared at him.

But before she could do anything too bad to him, Midori walked in with Inua in tow, both in new outfits. Midori was in the clothes that she picked out and Inua wore a blue sweater with stars on it and she had a white skirt.

"You did stop Ringo with the singing, right?"

Ookami lowered the wrench as she nodded and walked away from them as she picked up Ringo and her backpack. Mekt, who had removed his hands from his ears, was once again looking at Midori... or her legs and miniskirt...

Or possibly even her cleavage.

Midori turned toward Mekt and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for catching me earlier back on the cruiser."

Mekt face started to take on a tinge of pink.

"Y-your wel-welcome." He tried to take a few steps to the side but ended up tripping on his cape and falling backwards. Mekt pushed himself and gave an embarrassed laugh.

Maya quickly appeared in the room, microphone headphones on, video camera in hand and Chocolate right at her side.

"Where's Pink Fluffums?"

Every one pointed at the far corner of the room, where Cham had his own video camera, and was tapping Nemesis Kid aka Pink Fluffums, as he was curled into a ball muttering several things about Grimbor, a wedgie, and a shorty.

Maya was preoccupied with the opportunity for something to embarrass him for life, that she didn't assume that _she_ was the one being referred as a shorty.

Maya gave an amused evil laugh as she crept up and turned on the record button.

"This is GothVampire-Empress, day 48 in Legion. Today is a RARE sight of Nemesis Prep - or as we are calling him by his new identity, Pink Fluffums- on the verge of insanity-"

Pink Fluffums then uncurled himself and then glared at Maya and Cham.

"... And a miraculous recovery... BYE."

Maya and Cham quickly turned their cameras off and broke into a run. Cham got to the door first, but then he went into the trash can.

"GET BACK HERE SHORTY!"

Maya instantly froze at the sound of the s-word.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Saturn Girl, who just came out of a healing trance (cuzza Ringo), groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Oh no, not again."

Nemesis Kid/Pink Fluffums (A/N: You realize where the name's goin', right?) stood you and pointed at Maya.

"You and me... Shrimp."

In a blur, Maya and Chocolate synchronicity lunged out at Pink Fluffums.

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVAH MET ME!"

Before anyone could react, Maya and Pink Fluffums were biting each other and what ever anyone could make out. Chocolate, not really with any intention to fight, just hopped onto Karate Kids lap, with out permission. Not that he minded.

"POLICE NERD!" "PIPSQUEAK!" "MR. POMPOUS JUNIOR!" "MICRO-CHIBI!" "DOUCHE BAG!" "SEWER RAT!"

_**BLONK!**_

Before Maya was able to process what just happened, Pink Fluffums' face went straight to the floor with a pack of Goo-Gum right next to him.

"HEY! My favorite flavor! LEMELON-CHOCOLATE!" Maya quickly picked up the pack and opened it, plopping a ball of gum in her mouth and automatically started to chew.

He then stood up and looked around, with wide eyes, before pointing at Maya.

"YOU GOT ME FROM BEHIND!"

"From right in front of you?"

Pink Fluffums continued to look around to see what hit him, not with a whole lot of success though... before he heard giggling coming from behind the doors.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

_'Trust me, if the person who hit you was smart, they wouldn't bother because first off, the fight would be over in a second, with YOU as a loser_. _Second, why waste the energy?'_ Maya thought confidentially to herself as she blew and popped a bubble.

"Want us to? Really?"

Ookami, who just finished talking privately to Midori and Kazan turned around and glared at the door's direction.

"See, I told you that they were going to." "Just because they were gone for 5 minutes didn't mean that they would find trouble that fast." Maya then realized that the black twins and the silver-haired boy weren't in the room any more.

"They said they just needed the bathroom!"

"Kazan, if you can't keep track of when they can take opportunities, then that's why Ookami's leader."

Ookami put her hands on her hips as she glared in the door's direction.

"Kodoru, Cornelia, Kris, what ever you guys are doing back there, come out. I don't feel like dealing with another accident TODAY, thank you."

Maya blinked. "But I thought you were blaming this guy!" She pointed at Kazan, who scowled right back at her.

"No, he just managed to get us in an accident before _they _did."

"... oh... well, uh... that's nice to know..."

Ookami glanced at the blond 10-year old girl, who was talking to Shrinking Violet (even though Vi didn't seem to be completely into the conversation) and the black haired girl, who was standing over Ringo, waving a pockey stick in front of her. "Nighty, Sunny, go over there and see what they have." The blond, who Maya guessed was the one that Ookami was referring to as Sunny, gave a small gawk.

"Why US? Why not you?"

"Because I had enough running around for the last few day keeping track of all of you."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!"

"SUN."

"... AWW."

"... Night, don't make me ask twice-"

"Fine, I'll go see what the morons are doing."

Ookami sat down right next to Max, who was browsing on the internet... the 31st century version of the internet anyway.

"Thank you."

Nighty and Sun both walked - well, Sunny had to be dragged half of the way - to the door to see what their friends were doing. When they got to them, Sunny was about to shriek at what ever she saw before three pairs of hands pulled her away - one pair was on her mouth, the second pair got her arms, while the third pair grabbed her by the legs. Nighty just stared then said this.

"I won't try to stop you. I don't care _what_ that thing is or _what _it is for or _what_ you guys want, but I just want to get one thing clear; if you guys hit me with that thing, you all are dead."

"That's greeeaaaat... you want Sun?"

"No. Do what ever you want."

Maya managed to make out a "HMM!" from behind the door and it sounded like Sun.

She also heard Ookami groan.

"Night, what do they have?"

Pink Fluffums finally lost his patience.

"THAT'S IT!" He started to stomp right over, then...

"HANDS UP! OR WE'LL FIRE! DON'T ANYBODY MOVE!"

The black twins and the silver-haired boy were all together carrying a cannon-thingy. When Brainy saw what they were carrying, he immediately had a scowl across his face.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" "We found it in one of the rooms." He glared at all of the Legionnaires, who _should_ be in charge of his lab's security.

"HOW? We locked-!" Max quickly sprang from his seat.

"Well, the door sadly didn't put up a good fight," the girl, Cornelia, said as she started to mess with the buttons. Ookami growled as she got up and walked up to them.

"Meaning you made a bomb and used it to enter the room?"

"...What?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, that sums it up," the black boy remarked as he pressed a button or two.

"WHAT?" Maya was pretty sure she saw a vein throb appear on Brainy's head. Ookami hit the three of them slightly on the heads.

"Knock it off, put it back, and DON'T mess with anything."

"FINE."

But before they got completely out;

"JUSTAFTADIS!"

"NO-"

But before anyone could stop them, they flipped the switch and tons of STUFF came out. By stuff, I mean teddy bears, candy, Goo-Gum packets (which Maya was happily grabbing), slime, lightning, lazers, answers to yesterdays math test, plushies, and penguins-

"Uh, what's with the penguins?" Ookami and Maya asked Roxy at the same time.

"Uh, I don't know," She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Brainy now was REALLY annoyed with the dangerous/mischievous trio.

"You three will _give_ that_ back_ to _me_ before I-"

"You what?"

"Blow something up?"

"SWEET! YOU GOTTA LET US HELP OUT WITH THAT PART!"

Ookami was started to get really annoyed at that point.

"Guys, I'll give you until, three? Got it?... THREE!"

With that she leap out at them, showing her teeth and nails like fangs and claws.

_They look a little sharper than what they normally look,_ Maya finally noticed, but tried to shove the image out of her head. Apparently, Kris, Kodoru and Cornelia only reaffirmed the statement as they were wrestling with Ookami... right after they had the cannon taken away by Roxy.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"The punch or the bite?"

"Both, BUT THE BITE HURT EVEN MORE, YOU FIEND!"

"OUCH! YOU SCRATCHED ME!"

"Get used to it."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CALMLY!"

"Cuz I'm just cranky."

"WHICH IS THE EQUIVALENT OF OVER 10001+ JELLY-WASPS!"

They all stopped for a moment when Ookami glared at them.

"..."

"Corny?" the black boy asked.

"Yeah, Kodoru?" She asked back.

"We just sent her into-"

"Her angry mode?" the silver-haired boy, Kris, finished for Kodoru.

"... no more like her finally-gonna-rip-us-to-shreds mode." Kris gave a small nod.

"I see... metaphorically. RUN!"

With that, the trio broke into a run back to the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ookami immediately darted right after them.

There was an eerie moment of silence, only to be broken by Maya blowing and popping her gum.

"...mmmphhft!"

"Kazan, go help Sun." Midori asked as she finally put down Inua

Kazan let out a growl, but did so any way. He pulled her out from behind the door, to show that she was tied up with a sweater, which was stretched. When he finally got her untied, he started to go after Ookami.

"... What are we going to do with the penguins?" Cham asked as he popped out of the trashcan, watching as the penguins were playing around with Inua and Ringo, who had finally gone back to normal-mode.

Everyone just shrugged.

"Neh."

* * *

"WHERE. DID. THEY. GO?" Brainy marched down the hall angrily. Maya, Chocolate, Karate Kid, Roxy, Mekt (who was trying to avoid Roxy's death glare), and Inua (with her kitten!) were right behind him. Well, Inua was farther behind because she was having trouble carrying the kitty properly. At one point Roxy offered to carry it for her, but she said she got it. Chocolate tried to sniff at it, but Maya carried him away.

"Dude, calm down. At least they aren't messing with any other equipment-"  
Just then, they bumped into Ookami."

"ALRIGHT, WHERE ARE THEY?" Brainy and Ookami asked each other.

"Me? It was your cannon-thingy!"

"Yeah? Well, they're your friends, aren't they?"

Just then, there was an explosion in B5's Lab.

"Well, not like that's the first time it happened..." Roxy commented at all of the smoke that started to pouring out.

"THAT DOES IT!" Brainiac 5 ran to his lab. The kitty (a/n: ((undecipherable baby talk)... what? I have a weakness for cute, small animals!)) ran over before he got there and started to play with something.

A wire. Well, a clump of wires... melted together.

They then heard B5 scream, although it was more of a screech...

"GET. OFF. OF. THAT!"

Ookami immediately went over to take a look at what they did, and did a face palm.

"GUYS..."

When Maya took a look at what was going on, her jaw dropped to the floor.

One of the twins (she couldn't tell who) was strapped to one of the chair-tables that she heard was made when they changed Cham's ID implant, which she thought was a stupid idea, the other twin right above him, adjusting two bulb things right above, while Kris was at the Control panel.

Before she knew it, Brainy was chasing Kris and the still free twin all over his lab.

"Get off of that! Don't mess with that! Put that lazer gun down! Don't eat that! It's not jelly beans!"

Mekt tried to hold in his laughter. Karate Kid tried to help the poor Coluan-human, while Maya just went over to get the other African American twin off the chair, before Brainy did and tried to kill him/her.

When she finished, Ookami walked over to the twin, grabbed him/her by the arm, dragged over to the other twin and Kris, sat on the other twin while she pinned Kris on the floor.

"WHAT about 'Don't mess with any freakish science stuff' do you guys do not get?"

"... the 'Don't' part?"

"Kodoru-"

"Okay, I won't go on the lab seat again."

Just then, a scream ripped through the entire ship. Maya recognized it as Max. Ookami's eyes gave a small twitch.

"...No more bombs."

With that, she ran out and headed back to the cockpit of the ship. But Brainy wasn't finished. He turned to the trio as they were getting up.

"Why can't you guys read the sign on the door that says 'Do not Enter'?"

Kodoru gave a little head scratch as he said he and Cornelia simply ignored it. Kris just stayed quiet as he fell asleep. Chocolate came up to him and cocked his head to the side. No reaction. Roxy walked over and waved her hand right in front of his face. Still no facial reaction. Then she brought her face really close to his. Still no reaction. She groaned.

"Guess I don't have any choice."

Then she loosened up the back of her suit, causing her breasts to bulge out a bit more, before she leaned over, putting one hand on her hip and the other one on her leg and gave a seductive Cheshire cat grin.

"Hello boys."

Brainy made a small choking noise as his face turned a dark, forest green. Karate Kid immediately covered Inua's eyes to spare some innocence. Mekt's eyes went wide for a moment before he turned around and left. Kodoru had a bit of drool running down his chin. Chocolate ran over to Maya as she bent down to pick him up and hid his face from the scene. Kris started to wake up at the sounds of the commotion.

"Huh- what's going on?"

Everyone stared at him, as if he just grew a second face.

"You... can't-"

"Sorry, but I'm blind."

An akward silence filled the air as the legionaries turned their stares to the twins who were glancing away.

Kris once again broke the silence.

""Can someone give me the details if on of the ladies es naked?"

Just then, Kazan ran in. His hair had Goo-Gum in it and his face had the words "I'm gonna kill that (beep)!" written on it.

"Where did Ookami go?"

Every one pointed in the direction they just came. With that, he was off like a bullet.

"... should we go after him?"

"NOPE."

* * *

Later, when everyone got back to the cockpit, they were in for a sight. Ookami was on top of Kazan, who was on top of Max, who was on top of Ringo, who had Wind-Terror in her jacket... or what was her jacket anyway. In five seconds, the order changed from Ringo, Ookami, Max, and Kazan. Then to Max, Ringo, Ookami and Kazan. Then back to the first pattern.

"...what's going on?" Inua asked as she put down her kitty

"Ringo tried to eat some brownies with marshmallows..." Nighty told her.

"Then max tried to stop her-" Sunny interrupted.

"Then Wind Terror attacked him-" Nighty stated as she glanced at Sunny.

"hence the scream." Maya commented as Chocolate went up to Wind Terror, who had just squeezed his way out of Ringo's jacket.

"-And Ookami came in-"

"-then Kazan came in, with Goo-Gum in his hair-"

"-and tried to kill Ringo for some reason..."

"If it was because of the Goo-Gum, it's not her fault," Maya stated as she got stares from everyone.

"... You had chewed Goo-Gum in the bathroom hair rinse, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I was hoping Pink Fluffums-"

"Stop calling me that!" Pink Fluffums yelled across the Cruiser, from his shower.

"PUT UP WITH IT! I was kinda hoping that he would be the first one to use it before any one else did..."

Kazan then got up as the Max, Ookami and Ringo did as well. Then he glared at Maya. But then Ookami dragged him away.

"What?" He growled at her.

"Get the others and change outfits, or it's gonna be a forced bath. Well, actually, bathing is kinda not a choice, so just go do it without having me involved. Which for you would be very painful."

"Wait, you already took a bath?"

"Weeell, technically, a shower." She then turned to Maya. "Also, you may wanna tone down on the goth stuff."

"BUT GOTH ES AWESOME!"

"What ever." Then she looked around. "Where's Midori by the way?"

Kazan's eyes widened as he realized that the green-haired girl wasn't anywhere found. "Where did you see her last time?"

"How should I know? She's your sister."

Maya gave Kazan a stare. "SISTER? But you two don't look anything alike!" The only thing Maya thought that was anything close to a resemblance between them was the eye color; hazel, but they were slightly different shades.

Ookami gave a small huff. "There's nothing similar with the personalities either."

* * *

Lightning Lad held his throbbing head. The kid's stupid "DOOM SONG" was still on repeat in his head.

"Sparky?"

He saw Max standing standing at the doorway.

"What?"

"Have you seen the green-haired chick arou-"

Before Max got out the last part to the sentence, Kazan pounced on him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SISTER?"

Lightning Lad stared at them. "SISTER? But there-"

"Is absolutely NO resemblance at all." Maya walked up and with alchemy, made a mini wall to separate the two boys. Kazan tried to go through it by biting his way through. Roxy then walked up and hauled him away as Max, Mekt, Ookami, Maya and Karate Kid came in tow. Just before there was a sudden scream from the direction from where they were going from that followed a loud 'blonk'.

Good old Spark Plug just gave a good stare.

"As if the world wasn't weird enough..."

* * *

"She here?"

"No."

"She here?"

"No."

"She here?"

"No."

"She here?"

"No."

She- "

"Kazan, how about instead of asking, you look INTO the room to see if she's there?"

Maya saw Karate Kid roll his eyes at the sight of Ookami and Kazan bickering with each other. They were looking in every one's rooms, and now there was just Maya's, Roxy's, Garth's and Mekt's, and Cham's rooms left. Kazan then opened the door to Cham's room - and LA DI DA - it was the waste land room.

Roxy and Maya both turned their heads at Ookami as she took three steps back from the door.

"Uh, god, it REEKS!"

Maya gave a nod.

"That's what I said too."

After closing the door to Cham's room (and hearing Kazan mutter under his breath "Now I'm gonna have nightmare-flashbacks of what Kodoru's room is usually like,") They went to Maya's room.

And there Midori was, looking at one of Maya's books. She quickly turned her head up as the door opened.

"Sorry, am I intruding?" She quickly stood up and put the book down.

"No-"

"But Blondie's radar system were going off like NUTS." Max commented as he rubbed his ribs where Kazan had hit him earlier.

Midori then gave Kazan a glare.

"You jumped on him, didn't you?"

Just before Kazan could open his mouth, Mekt quickly walked up to her.

"Sooo, what brings you to the bedrooms?" He asked as he ran his hand down his hair, trying to smooth it out. Earning a growl from Kazan, which Roxy seemed to notice.

"I was reading some of Maya's books." She then turned to Maya. "I have a hard time understanding Alchemy, though I thinks it's fun to read about it."

"You always mess up at any crafts," Kazan murmured. Then his face turned grim and pale as he turned to face Midori, who was now giving him a look that reminded Maya of how her older brother would look at her just before he would chase her around.

"Say that out loud?" Midori's face then had a smile on it, the type that is usually associated with later on trying to rip some one in half.

Ookami quickly intervened. "Uh, OR he can be stuffed in the closet?"

Maya interrupted. "Not a closet." A wicked grin spread her face, like spreading peanut butter on bread. "CHAM'S CLOSET!" She then started to let out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" Maya was gasping for breathe in Cham's room.

'_HOW DOES ANYTHING LIVE IN HERE?'_

She was dragging Kazan right behind her - well, Roxy (who was also gagging a little) was pushing him along- to the closet. Everyone else just watched. Val looked just plain sorry for Kazan, Mekt was trying not to smirk, Max was laughing his head off ("YES! JUSTICE IS SWEET!"), Midori was watching her brother with some amusement, while Ookami was munching on some popcorn Max brought just before Maya was dragging Kazan into Cham's room.

Finally, they got to the door of THE CLOSET.

"NICE KNOWING YA, DUDE!" Roxy yelled out before shoving Kazan in there as Maya quickly opened and closed the door. Then they ran out of the room and took nice long deep breathes.

"Uh, squirt?" Maya quickly glared at Ookami.

"WHO'S A SQUIRT?"

"... you left him in there? With no way to get out?" Maya and Roxy exchanged looks.

_'That's right, you can't open up the closets in the inside.'_

"... OOPS."

Ookami gave a groan. "I'LL GO." With that, the brave soldier set foot in the WASTE LAND.

Along the way, she almost stepped on a pizza box. "UEH, THAT'S that cheesy smell." She took a look in it. "Who put's raisins on pizza?" She then saw something and threw the box out of the room. And it hit B5, who came to see what was going on. Luckily, it was easy to remove. Maya took a look at it. The raisins were MOVING!

"GAH!" She quickly threw it away. "IT NEEDS TO BE BURNED!"

"At least the rooms nothing like Kodoru's room..." Midori muttered, getting a stare from everyone. Ookami stepped over what APPEARED to be chocolate pudding, this time, not interested in picking it up.

FINALLY, she got to the closet, opening it up revealing Kazan who looked like he was going to puke.

"I... HATE YOU." That was all he had to say before falling smack on the floor. And Ookami having a smirk appear on her face as she watched him fall.

"Worth it."

* * *

Later (like 2 hours later), all but 4 of the newbie passengers were in new clothes after taking a bath/shower, one of them being Nighty because Sunny was STILL in the shower. The last three were the kids who were still out of it. Saturn Girl was being a constant monitor for three of the last kids.

"And you can't pick up anything from their thoughts up at all?" Lightning Lad asked her as he looked at the oldest, who had her arm and leg in a cast.

"No... and the little girl, what's her name again?"

"Maya?"

Saturn Girl glared at Lightning Lad for a while as he laughed at his answer. "NO. The seven year old."

"Inua."

"Thanks. I think she's a telepath."

Ego-lad (a/n: YEP! Gotta luv nicknames!) was dumbfounded for a moment. "Uh, why?"

"...I think she's cutting me off from them," she answered while glancing once again at the unconscious children. "Speaking of which, did Brainy tell you why he was on the ship in the first place?"

Sparky shook his head.

Saturn Girl did a face palm.

"This is going to be a VERY LONG WEEK."

* * *

Roxy watched as Nighty, the girl in black, was banging her hand against the banging her hand against the door. Over 20 minutes and the Blondie girl, Sunny, was STILL singing in the shower, probably just putting the shampoo in her hair.

"SUN, HURRY UP!"

**_Bang bang bang_**

"SUUUUN!"

"LAAAA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAA!" Was all that came from behind the door, and it was WAAAAAAAAY off tune. Roxy made a mental note to get ear plugs if they were going to be stuck with HER for more than a day.

Just then Inua came up to her, while covering Amaroq's ears, who was right next to her. "Sun hasn't gotten out, has she?"

"NOPE." Inua looked at Nighty as she kept banging away at the door. Then she looked at Roxy.

"SOOO, are you going to?" Roxy gave her a stare.

"What?"

"Get married with the green guy."

Roxy choked.

"I SAID NO EARLIER!" Inua's face fell.

"Oh... well, that's too bad. He likes you. With that, she skipped away, leaving Roxy alone as Nighty still was hitting the door as she stared in her direction.

"... IT'S NOT YOUR LOVE ISSUE!"

* * *

Maya gave out her 37th groan in the meeting room. And Pink Fluffums gave his 37th face palm, since.

THANKS TO KELL, they were sitting three seats away from each other.

"I don't see why I have to sit next to you, I have better things to do!" Maya growled under her breath as she felt Chocolate growling in her coat. " could be setting up a pit fill with tad-snips* in the lounge!"

Every one else turned to glare at her.

"... UH... I mean..."

"We get it."

Maya slouched back into her seat and crossed her arms. "Darn."

Just then, a hologram of Cosmic Boy - or as Maya called him, Cosmic Kiss-up/Cosmic-Nemesis-Kid Sr./Mr. Pompous (invented my Cham.)/Cosmic-Douch Bag, and the list goes on- appeared on the screen.

Maya then spat out her gum onto his face on the screen. Which resulted in him screaming. And stopping when he saw that it was just on the hologram. And gave her his death glare... well, his version any way.

"I trust that the mission went well?"

"If by well you mean-"

"THAT WE SAVED THE PASSENGERS IN ONE PEACE, AND RECEIVED BACK A MISSING MEMBER, THEN HELL YEAH!" Shrinking Violet suddenly blurted out as she shot out of her seat and did a little dance to emphasize her point.

Cosmic Boy gave Saturn Girl a questioning look.

"BRAINY ES BACK!" Roxy cheered as she started to jump up and down and she and SV grabbed hands and started chanting "YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!"

Just then Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Timber Wolf, PG, and a whole group of other legionnaires appeared on screen, shoving CB out of the pic.

"WEWANNASEEBRAINY, WEWANNASEEBRAINY, WEWANNASEEBRAINY!"

Just then, there was a sudden crash in the room, right next to Maya. Every one turned to her spot and saw that Ringo had somehow gotten in.

"I'm OK!" Maya say what she had changed into. Ringo was wearing a red plaid skirt, a white turtle neck, a tan vest, and tan boots.

Lightning Lad gave out small gags.

"But- How did- I mean?" He pointed up to the ceiling, to see that one of the frames for the air vents was removed.

"Air vent." Just then Superman tried to grab her as he looked embarrassingly at the screen. Let's just say Ringo suddenly found the remote and changed the channel (yes, channels lol.)

"What are you doing?" Pink Fluffums tried to take the remote from her. She then jumped behind Maya.

"I want to see if my favorite program's on; 'Intergalactic's Weird and Funny Home Videos**'. Where's the guide? Oh, wait, here it is." Maya turned to Ringo as she was flipping through the guide.

"I LOVE THAT SHOW!"

"Oh, COOL! What's your favorite type of video they put up on it?"

"The ones with the Halloween specials, pranks, and 'THE Accidents'! Yours?"

"The Holiday specials, 'VERSUS', 'Celebrity meet & mess ups', the ones with animals, 'Ads and more Ads', and 'THE Accidents' as well!" She put her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Isn't being one of the many video-fanatics WONDERFUL?"

Just then, Cosmic Boy showed back on the screen. Not exactly in the best mood.

"Weird, don't remember pressing any other buttons than the channel and guide buttons," Ringo muttered as she looked at the remote, just before Kell-El took it as Saturn Girl was explaining about the passengers... and some of their awkward habits...

"Well, IF you are bored," Cosmic Boy spoke as his eye gave a small twitch," Go on the OTHER TV hologram we have, and watch a movie. We have 'The Return of the Martians'."

Just then, Roxy let out her own groan.

"Dude, are you trying to infect this kids mind or something?"

"Probably," Maya said as she crossed her arms, "It's THE most horrible movie ever."

Ringo looked at her.

"Worse than 'Hepaterius 2: Dracula's RINSING'?"

Maya thought for a moment.

"... No, about the same."

"LE GASPE! I always thought that it would NEVER be matched with another film!" Ringo put her hand over heart in a mocking gesture.

"WORST 26th horror film EVER." Maya nodded as Cosmic Boy started muttering some profanities under his breath.

"Maya." Maya turned to the hologram.

"If you PLEASE. TAKE. HER. OUT. OF. THE. ROOM." Maya mused over it for a while.

"Let me leave so I can watch 'Intergalactic's Weird and Funny Home Videos'. Might as well have something to do if I can't fill the toiled with Tad Snips."

"WHAT?"

"PLEASE!" Sparky was on his knees, hands clenching together as she shook them. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" The symptoms of too much in one day were becoming VERY obvious as Mekt started to snicker.

So CB1 caved.

"FINE." Just no Rated R movies."

"OK." Maya picked up Chocolate, who was growling at Pink Fluffums shoes, and grabbed Ringo.

When they were only halfway out the door;

"SPIDAH!"

A sudden shriek from Saturn Girl ripped through the room, just before she realized Maya and Ringo were jsut calling out 'spider' for no reason.

"WOW, you're actually pretty good," Maya complimented.

"Thanks."

* * *

*Tad Spins: A type of baby fauna, looks like a cross between a tadpole and a snake.

** Any one here watch AFV? This is the parody.

* * *

The Director looked at the video that was being transmitted from the site of the accident.

Too late. The passengers were gone already.

Even the human-Coluan.

"What a shame. After a whole week of tracking him; Wasted." Mrs. Amleran stood at the corner of the room as her monkey pawed the window that showed the laboratory.

"Not all is lost."

Two teenagers entered the room. One was a boy, red head, not the regular red, it had more of a neon shade, as if he dyed it, and had a tattoo that started from his eye brow and followed down to his chest. The other one was a girl, with multiple piercings on her ears and nose and lip, and with purple and brown hair.

"We know where they are."

The Director looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"They're with the Legion of Superheroes." The boy tossed a small envelope to the Director's desk.

"Won't be able to get away this time."

"Not like previously."

The Directory opened the envelope. He took out a piece of paper that had been folded up several times and started to unfold it. When it was completely unfolded, his eyes slightly widened.

"This is-"

"One of two previous subjects that escaped before. We had it taken four weeks ago. We had to look for some background."

Suddenly, the monkey that was on Mrs. Amleran's shoulder gave a shrill cry as it watched what was unfolding in the lab.

The pale creature from early was sprawled out on the floor. Three other creatures towered over it. They all looked terribly disfigured as the stood. One had some of it's organs on the outside.

But they all had bit's of the pale creature's body in their mouths.

"Very well. Retrieve it as you go to run the errand." The Director then gave back the paper.

To show Maya.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUN! IT'S DONE! (plops to the ground)

So Maya finds a friend in Ringo. I intend to make them best friends in this fic.

Maya: THAT MAY BE BAD NEWS.

Me: (glare)

Maya:... FOR PINK FLUFFUMS!

Me: GOOD.

Yep, so I added the baddies from the first chappie in the end of this one. And my oh Maya, she's a subject? What will happen next?

Maya: Can't be any worse than what's happen to Pink Fluffums.

Ringo: BLOOD, GUTS, AND GORE A GALORE NEXT TIME!

Me: (glares)

Ringo:... minor bits.

Me: Much better. Let me know if you got any recommendations you want!

Please review, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Don't get sick, or you won't be able to trick or treat!


	4. Chapter 4: WHUT?

This is my SECOND take of chapter 4. Why? CUZ MY COMPUTER HATES ME AND DECIDED TO END OUR FIGHT FOR WHO RUNS IT ONCE AND FOR ALL IN MAY! THAT'S WHY! I LOST THE DOCUMENT I HAD FOR CHAPTER 4 AND NOW I HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH ALL OVER AGAIN!

Maya: WHICH, in an editor's perspective, MIGHT be a good thing? But it's definitely a good thing for us OCs. But her real excuss for taking over a year to finish, starting around a week AFTER her computer broke is because she's been fan-girling over-

Ringo: Mekt?

Maya: (gettin' all smug) NOOOOO, Tom Hiddleston/Loki. She went to go see "Thor", saw the dude, and the Mekt-glomp attacks have decreased by 50% while his recovery rate from Roxy's random actacks have increased by 75%.

Me: TOM HIDDLESTON IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE! I NOW SPEND 45% OF MY INTERNET TIME LOOKING AT HIM! AND I DON'T FEEL GUILTY!

Maya: Personally, I don't see the deal with the guy.

Me: … Oh really? (Starts to color picture of her w/ pink for the outfit)

Maya: AAAAH! STOOOOOOP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

* * *

"It's not going to work!" Maya laughed as Ringo yelled at the screen while 'Intergalactic's Weird and Funny Home Videos' was still running. At the moment, a kid was trying to use a sled and a plank covered with ice to get over a fence. He ended up getting hit in the... well, where do you think? (a/n: If you honestly have no idea where the kid was struck... that MAY be a good thing...).

Maya was actually having a good time with Ringo. It definitely beat the lecture hall.

Just then, someone was coming down the hallway while screaming.

Ringo immediately got up from Maya's bed and went outside the room to see what was going on.

The next thing Maya knew, she saw the blonde girl run past Ringo, JUST before a jet of black liquid shot out in the direction Sun was running in and hit Ringo.

"Sorry Ringo! I was trying to get Sun!" Nighty, the last person to FINALLY get a shower due to Sun's long bath, held a water pistol that was filled with black stuff.

"HEY!" Sun ran back over to Nighty and Ringo. "I PICKED OUT THAT OUTFIT FOR HER!"

"Oh," Nighty raised the water/whatever pistol to Sun's forehead. "If I knew that would make this easier, I would have done it 10 minutes ago." Then she shot out more of the black stuff on Sunny.

"AAAAAH!" Sun started to run down the hall with Night after her again. Ringo merely just wiped off some of the black stuff off her face, and made whisker streaks.

"Meow."

Maya could help but shake her head.

* * *

5 minutes later, Ringo was taking another shower, and had to put her clothes in the laundry chute.

Maya stood in the hallway as Sun and Night were now running in the opposite direction, only to bump into Midori, who did NOT look amused.

"... Who did this?" She held up a sweater that was now stained. It was the one Inua was wearing earlier. Sun and Night stood where they were, both seemingly afraid to speak.

"Who did it?" Midori asked as she made a frown. Maya felt like she might be about to understand why earlier, Ookami insisted stuffing Kazan in the closet when he said something about Midori being horrible at crafts (a/n: see previous chapter.)

"Uh, WEEEELL," Sun turned her gaze to Nighty just before they started to run back the direction they came from.

Midori immediately took off in pursuit. Just then Ookami ran in, looking like she just ran a 500 mile marathon.

"Did you -_wheeze_- see where -_wheeze_- Midori went?"

Maya pointed in direction she just ran off into. Ookami then started to run again.

At like, 80 miles per hour.

Then there was a huge crash in the direction she took of in. Maya felt her stomach sink lower. Last thing she wanted to do was fix a window-pannel.

"WHAT BROKE?"

Ookami shouted back "A WALL!"

Maya blinked.

Just then, Saturn Girl ran in and down the hallway.

"WHAT BROKE? AND WHO DID IT?" Saturn Girl quickly asked.

"A wall! It was me!" Ookami called back again. "Be glad it wasn't a computer!" She walked towards the opposite end again, while dragging Nighty behind her and was holding the water/whatever-that-stuff-is gun. Midori and Sun were behind them. Saturn Girl tapped Midori on the shoulder.

"Is the interaction between Sun and Night... NORMAL?"

Midori sheepishly chuckled before saying "A little... not as bad as-"

But before she finished her sentence, a loud slap was heard. SG turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"... Care to fill me in on what that was?"

Midori thought for a moment.

"Actually, yes. Ookami is our 'leader', and usually for a little warning as "the next thing you do will be the last thing you do", she gives people a head slap... change of subject; is Nighty going to be in trouble for staining the sweater Inua was borrowing?"

"Nope."

That would be the part that really caught Maya's attention.

"SHE NEVER TOLD ME THAT! I GAVE SOME OF MY MONEY FOR ALL OF THE JEANS! I DEMAND A PAYMENT POLICY!" Maya growled underneath her breathe so no one could hear her except Chocolate and Wind-Terror, who were sitting on her bed.

"UH, MAYA?"

Maya turned to her bathroom to see Ringo poking her head out.

"Can I borrow one of your towels?"

"Sure, three of your friends have already."

Just then, light-bulb moment for Maya.

"Borrow..."

* * *

Once Ringo was done with her shower, Maya offered to lend Ringo, who wrapped herself in a towel, some of her clothes.

"This way, anyone who ruins these clothes will hafta answer to MEH and PAY... and NOT just in cash," Maya claimed and cackled evilly.

"... You mean they'll give you free desserts?" Ringo asked as she rapidly dried her hair with a towel.

Maya blinked at her. She was thinking towards more physical pain. But desserts were OK.

"Uh... I guess so..."

Maya then pulled out two buckets, one with shirts and the other one with bottom pieces. She and Ringo started to pull out shirts and look at them. The one Maya pulled out had the word "Your Village's Cosplayer Died" printed on the back. Ringo gave a blank look to Wind-Terror who just squawked at her as Maya quickly threw it away.

"You don't want to know," Maya stated quickly as Ringo opened her mouth to ask.

Ringo then pulled out a shirt that had a very... corset like design. She made an 'eww' face and handed it to Maya, who simply put it back in her closet.

After 5 minutes of looking at shirts, Ringo finally picked out a black shirt with a Celtic design

"Can I wear this?" She held the shirt so Maya can get a good look at it. Maya didn't pay attention though.

"Meh, sure."

Ringo quickly unfolded, and a small card fell out.

"What's this?" She picked it up and showed it to Maya.

It read "Val" in red ink.

Maya turned snow white as soon as she saw the card.

"IT'S NOTHING!" She tore the card out of Ringo's hand, opened a drawer, threw it in, and quickly slammed the drawer shut. She turned back to Ringo, who was completely clueless at what just happened.

"... Okay." She then pulled out green pants from the other bucket. She headed back to the bath room.

As soon Ringo was in, Maya turned to Wind-Terror.

"DON'T ASK."

He just squawked at her.

Five minutes later there was a crash in the bath room. Chocolate jumped 4 feet into the air out of shock while giving a sma-... _fun sized_ yelp.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Maya ran into the bath room to see what was going on.

Ringo had her wings stretched out and apparently the wings knocked over a bottle of shampoo.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Ringo folded her wings against her back and bent over to pick up the shampoo. Maya stared at the wings. They were definetly NOT a costume. They moved like real wings. Ringo looked up and noticed Maya staring.

"...I... guess you're wondering where I got these..." Her face took on a slightly gloomy look.

"Uh, no! I mean, it's my first time seeing a person with wings and..." Maya decided to shut up while she had the chance. "I'll just, uh, go out and check if any of your friends need anything." She immediadly went out of her bathroom and grabbed Chocolate before pointing at Wind-Terror.

"You, stay."

Then she ran out.

* * *

Later, Maya found Ookami and Kazan... arguing in the far end of the hallway.

"Will you please stop worrying Kazan? When we get to New Metropolis, we'll head to AGEN, and-"

"How are we going to get away from the Legion though? If I remember correctly, they're going to try finding out WHO we are and WHERE we're from, and we-"

"Relax, geez. Maybe I should put you back in ... what's his name's closet."

"Chameleon Boy."

"What ever."

Maya was hidden behind the wall as she eaves dropped on the two of them.

"Plus, who knows Kazan? Considering that their friend was also caught, they might look into it."

"He's Brainiac 5! The guy who almost fried the galaxy!"

"Okey, first of all, that was all exaggeration, and it was put under yellow journalism."

Maya rolled her eyes. A few days after the B5 catastrophy, there were massive media stuff, and the government had classified it all as yellow-journalism. But Maya hacked into their network and found the original report.

"Aren't you the one telling us to 'be on guard'?"

"I asked Roxy about it-"

"You mean the same girl who dowsed me with water?"

"... First of all, YES. Second of all, she said it was a computer virus... basically... that's what I understood at least. And THIRD of all, not my fault you're afraid of water..."

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I AM NOT AFRAID OF WATER!"

"75% of your shower time is spent on getting ready on getting in the shower."

Before Kazan could say anything back at her, a 'ding' went off.

_"We are 25 minutes from landing on Earth. Everyone please gather in the control room."_

Kazan glared at Ookami, who simply patted his shoulder.

"Look, I know you'd much rather be away from society. But at least we spent six straight years on Earth while we weren't stuck of cages, so it will be a more familiar planet."

Maya was suprised at the 'cages' part.

_'CAGES? What the (_a/n: you should know the drill by now if you have read the previous chapters.) _were these people stuck with? Foster care?'_

Just then, Ookami and Kazan started to head to the control room. Maya felt her heart beat spike. Well, she was eavesdropping, and she definetly knew it was not average-kid gossip. She went to the closest closet and threw herself in quietly before closing the door quietly. Detergent closet. Great. She hated the smell.

When she couldn't hear their footsteps going down the hallway, she got out.

Maya stood there for a while, trying to process what she had seen and heard today. She shook her head and headed to the control room.

"It has NOTHING to do with me. I don't need to mess with whatever they're doing," she told herself as she walked in a rather quick pace.

Here's the thing though: Irony strikes when it is the least wanted thing. And it was going to strike Maya soon.

* * *

When the ship finally landed, Maya felt nauseous. And she had a headache... similar to the pain she felt earlier. She leaned over a wall as soon as she got off.

"You okay?"

She looked up, to see Ringo looking at her in concern.

"Sort of. I just need to get used to the altitude." What a lie. She felt like she was going to barf out her stomach.

"UH UH, NO!"

Maya looked behind her and saw Kazan was fighting with Kell-El.

"We decided to go so we could get off of Planet-Zero-Population! We're NOT going to stay for the night!"

"Sorry kid, but it's 7:00 PM, and curfew for non-adults is at 6:45 PM. And don't blame me. I don't make the law."

"Since when was THAT a law?"

"Eight months ago, when Imperiex was trying to take over the galaxy. The Science Police can always take you kids in thou-" Kell-El was inturupted by Midori and Ookami.

"We'll stay," was their response that they said in unsion. Kazan gave them a "WTF" look.

"WHAT?"

"We don't need to be in a Science Police station, and you've made this day bad enough," Ookami said in a low voice, obviously refering back to the crash.

Kazan crossed his arms. "I thought we were going to-" Ookami immediatly raised her hand hand and put her index finger and thumb together.

"ZIP IT!" She started to move her hand infront of her mouth, as if to zip it up.

He growled at her and got ready to say something else but before he could, Amaroq suddenly ran at him and jumped on him. And he had his face meet the ground.

"HAAAA! TAKE THAT! HEY INUA! WHAT WAS THE TIME?" Amaroq bellowed ontop of Kazan. Everyone looked at Inua, who was holding a timer.

"... Where did she get that?" Saturn Girl turned to Lightning Lad.

"No idea."

"NINE POINT ZERO ZERO FIVE SECONDS!" Inua hollered back to Amaroq, who jumped up and down on Kazan.

"HA! THAT'S A NEW RECORD! IN YOUR FACE!"

"GET OFF!" Kazan tried to push Amaroq off, but Amaroq just put his paws on his head. And then started to gnaw at the jacket he had just put on.

"HEY!" Kazan rolled over, getting Amaroq off, but everyone heard a loud rip when Kazan stood up. Amaroq had a pretty good amount of Kazan's jacket in his mouth.

"Give that back!" Kazan grabbed the part of the jacket that wasn't in the mouth and pulled at it... but Amaroq just pulled back.

Every one watched the game of tuo-o-war go on until there was another loud ripping sound. Kazan fell back to hold up what was at least half of what Amaroq had. He looked at Amaroq, who had a pretty smug face on.

Chocolate, who was watching every part of the commotion with excitement, ran to Amaroq and tried to take away the piece of the jacket he still had in his mouth.

Key word being tried. He ended up being lifted a few inches of the ground, making him growl at Amaroq.

"O-KAY little man," Amaroq said through his teeth, "Let's see if you can handle this!" Amaroq then started to spin around, while Chocolate clamped his teeth harder on the fabric.

Just then there was screaming in the distance.

"BRAAAAAAIIIIINNNYY!"

Brainy, who was standing next to Saturn Girl, went rigid when he heard that.

"Please nooooo-" he started, but his plea was denied as Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl (or girls, since she splitted into 3) and a fangirl (a/n: I had to do it for the sake of humor XD) tackled him to the ground. The fan girl mussed with his hair and walked of as if it was the most normal thing to do. Every one froze for a moment, while Brainy and Roxy were like "WHAT THE (_)?", just before TW, PG, BB and TG(s) continued to squish him in a hug. Brainy was still in shock of the fan girl thing, while Roxy was trying to try to not make a scene.

She somehow managed to.

Right behind TW, PG, BB and TG was Cosmic Boy, and he was in no huggie mood.

That didn't stop Chocolate from letting go of the jacket piece he was trying to take from Amaroq and attacking his shoes.

"HEY, STOP THAT!" He tried to shake him off, but Chocolate clung on, until he managed to remove the left boot whole and started to rip it to shreds.

Cosmic Boy glared at Maya.

"Have you thought of sending this THING to obedience school?" He asked while pointing at the shoe-destroying pupp.

"No. He does what I WANT him to do," Maya deadpanned back at him. He glared at her, before looking at Saturn Girl, who face palmed at Maya's answer.

Just then, Ringo jumped on to Cosmic Boy, and she had what LOOKED like hard candy in her mouth. Ookami, who was holding Kazan by his ear since he seemed to be hell-bent on killing Amaroq, went lik this; O_O'

"Alright, who had a bag of Happy-Rashes (A/N: their version of Jolly-Ranchers)?"

The legionaires turned to Bouncing Boy.

"...WOOPS."

Cosmic Boy screamed at the top of his lungs when Ringo jumped on his back... and an audiable CRACK followed.

"GET HER OFF ME!"

Maya snickered to herself.

Yes, she would enjoy tonight.

She just had to stay away from Ringo while she had a sugar rush.

* * *

"OH-HO! There they are!" Hark held his binoculars up to Melan. "Care for a look?"

She glared at him.

"Guess not." He pulled his bag off his back and opened it. "Wanna take the pipsqueak?" He pointed to Maya, who was, like everyone else, unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

"Sure." She grinned to herself. "I just hope she falls asleep easily."

Hark held up a syring and a bottle of black liquid.

"Me too."

* * *

GAAAAAAAAH! IT'S DONE! (goes to sleep, and dreams of Tom Hiddleston (A/N: THIS MAN IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE!)

SO yeah, it's been a year-

Maya: OVER A YEAR!

Me: (hits her w/ baseball bat.) So I give this as a Christmas present to my readers! Or a Hanukah present... or some other holiday present... I promise the next chapter won't take a year!

Maya: RIIIIGHT... It's gonna be TWO.

Me: I can still finish coloring your outfit pink-

Maya: I'M LEAVING.(leaves)

Me: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Ringo: AND EAT THOSE COOKIES SANTA! OR I WILL!


	5. Chapter 5: Sneaking Off

"Fifths please! For the lasagna!"

Maya looked at Ringo, who was holding up an empty plate to Timber Wolf, who was giving her a 'WHUT THE PANCAKES' look. As soon as everyone got back at the HQ Ringo went straight for the kitchen... and the marshmellows. It was quite a sight, Ookami and Kazan holding her back, whiles she was still hyper from the Happy-Rashes (a/n: please check previous chapter IF you do not recall the Happy-Rashes thing)... Maya couldn't tell if the sugar-rush was gone or not...

Either way, they all agreed Ringo could start eating actual fuel-food (a/n: NO THIS DOES NOT MEAN THE FOOD IS MADE OUT OF FUEL, IT'S ACTUALLY REAL FOOD) before everyone else, just to lower the chances of her eating more sweets...

Little did they take into consideration when Ookami said "I'm warning all of you to get ready to go on a serious gorcery shopping spree when she's half-way done; that kid eats a lot."

It was only when Ringo had finished eating 2 trays of lasagna and half of a third one, they realized that Ookami's definition of 'a lot' is the equivelent to the average persons definiton of 'WHERE THE HECK DOES ALL THAT FOOD GO TO? DOES SHE HAVE A FREAKIN' BLACK HOLE IN HER STOMACH?' and agreed they would order pizza for dinner.

"THAT WAS THE FOURTH LASAGNA TRAY YOU HAD, AND YOUR **STILL** **HUNGRY**?"  
"Yeeeeees, do you have a problem with that?"

Timber Wolf growled as he took out the fifth tray and swapped it for Ringo's plate.

He turned to Phantom Girl, who, as well as all the other legionairres, were watching Ringo consume it. If they had to be honest, they all agreed it wasn't the prettiest sight. OR the best example for manners. Not the worst (in comparison to Cham), but still.

"How the heck does she all of that food?" Lightning Lad whispered to Bouncing Boy, who was also in shock at the amount of food Ringo ate.  
"No idea."  
"I get sick just eating a quarter of what she already ate."

Maya started to leave the kitchen, but bumped into Kazan, who didn't look like a happy bunny at the moment. In fact, he isn't a bunny at all.  
"Can I help you-"  
"Where's my sister?"  
_YEESH. Manners... but who am I to talk?_ "NOOOO. But I can help you look for her-"  
"Not necessary." With that he turned around and walked away. While his back was at Maya, she was making gestures of stabbing him from behind, while saying a few profanities.

Just then, there was an explosion. Did it take long to know who caused it? No. Not really. Two voices rang out together when the explosion-aftermath was done.

"BOO-YAH!"

B5 then wizzed past Maya as he headed to his lab, where the explosion most likely took place.  
"I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM-"  
She didn't hear the rest of what he said as he disapeared down the hall. Everyone else followed him. Ringo, who, seemingly, had finally finished eating, walked up to Maya.

"... You guys realize that Corny and Kodo are going to keep blowing up things the whole time, right?"  
Maya stared at her, and just shrugged.  
"Not my problem."

A second explosion followed... this time, it sounded closer to where her bed room was.  
"... OKAY NOW IT IS."

* * *

When she got close to where her bedroom was, luckily, the area was not blown up... no one could say the same for Cham's room which was a few rooms from hers. She looked at Kodoru and Cornelia, who were apparently getting one of Cosmic Boy's lectures over "Don't blow up anything else". Judging how they were saying "yeah yeah"... and were holding something behind their back... and it went off... causing a HUGE smoke screen in the hallway.

"RUUUUUUUUUNNNAAAAH!" They zoomed past Maya and headed down the hall before turning left.. Cosmic Boy charged aftert them, while screaming at the top of his lungs "GET BACK HERE!".

She was left there, in an awkward silence.  
_Usually when this happens, something happens when no one expects it.  
_

Before she could register what was going on, there was a huge crash, before she heard Midori yelling at Cosmic Boy.  
"GET OFF ME!" "HEY WAIT-" "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" "I WASN'T TRYING TO-"

_**SLAPP!**_

Midori then stormed past her, a scowl on her face, then Cosmic Boy followed after, and now there was an addition of a HUGE bruise on his face, that looked like a hand. "I was just trying to get the twins-" he grabbed her hand, only to have her react by punching him in the schnozz, which came along with a loud snapping sound, and when Cosmic Boy picked himself up, his nose was gushing red and was sideways.

Maya giggled slightly at the sight. Midori then grabbed Cosmic Boy by the collar of his suit before pinning him to the wall. "Touch me one more time," her voice stated in a dangerously low tone, "and I garuentee you that what will happen will be worse." He gave several nods as she let him go and stormed off. He turned to stare at Maya.

"... Her threat not mine." As soon as she was far away enough, closer to her bedroom, so he wouldn't hear her, she bursted out laughing, holding her sides as they were hurting with the shere joy of the expression that was on his face.

"Was my sister here?" She barely managed to look at Kazan, who was looking at her with a confuzed look. She pointed in the direction she came from. She tried to talk, but she kept on laughing.

He just stared at her for a while then left the cackling maniac to herself and her dog (yes, Chocolate was there too ^^) who was rolling on the floor, laugh-barking.

* * *

After Maya had (mostly) recovered from the outburst, she dragged herself back to the kitchen. Only to find Max's twin brother, Fang, hiding there behind Ringo as she ate (another) tray of lasagna. Maya stared at him as he stared back. He lifted his hand to wave at her.

"Whut up?" He held something behind his back in his other hand, which Wind-Terror seemed to take notice of earlier, given the scratches on it (which looks liked it hurted given how red it was XP... worse than the scratches that the Brainiettes (B5 fangirl club members) gave to Cosmic Boy when he (officialy) announced B5 abscense from the legion... it was truely a media sensation, it took WEEKS for it to start boil down... which only started 3 days ago XD) She peeked around him only to have him continue hiding it. Roxy walked into the room.

"Hey dudes!" Fang jumped at least 5 feet into the air when she spoke. He quickly regained his senses though.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY, WASUP?" He instantly asked, continuing to hide something behind him. "I heard that the B5 guy is back... hooooooow are things going with him?" Maya noticed his eyebrow slightly twitch when he asked the question.

Roxy stepped over to the fridge and open it. "... Fine. I think." She then stood frozen. "HEY! WHO ATE THE LAST NILFREN STYLE PIZZA?" Ringo looked up shyly at her. And smiled innocently. "Oops?"

Roxy groaned as she closed the fridge, and started to walk out out. Suddenly last minute, Fang took out whatever it was he had behind his back and presented it to Roxy. "I, uuuh, made you something Roxy," he stated sheepishly. It looked like a box of some sort. That had still had the glue drying. "I, uuuh, had some trouble with the glue..."

She took it while making sure that the glue wouldn't get all over her. "Thanks." Then she left. When she was out of hearing range, Fang turned to Maya.

"How bad was that?" he sounded pretty desperate for an honest answer. And Maya gave it to him.

"Pretty bad." He wimpered at her response and collapsed on the floor. "I knew I should have gotten her the instant-grow-a-plant instead."

* * *

Mekt started up the coffee maker, with a mug at hand. He needed coffee badly. The black twins tried to blow up his bedroom, the cranky guy-Kazan- got into a fight with the both of them after they nearly blew him up at the bathroom, which led to only more explosions. The twins were both currently out cold and Kazan was currently getting a lecture from the Ooky-girl.

Actually, it was more like an arguement. Everyone in the building was capable of hearing it, at least who ever didn't have a set of earbuds to listen to music and block out the bickering.

Just after six hours of rescuing people and it already felt like 5 days. Then again, no one had "highly reactive kids" in the formula.

Deciding to wait for the coffee to be ready, he headed to the doorway, only to bump into Midori.

"Oh, uh sorry!" He quickly moved out of the way so she could get by him. Inua followed her along with the kitten and Amaroq. "Do you need anything?"

She turned to him as soon as he asked. "Yes, do you guys possibly have pepper spray by any chance?" Mekt didn't let it sink in when he replied. "Yeah, it's in the counter's third drawer." It was only after she got it, he wondered why. "Uh, wait, why?" She let out a small groan. "Let's just say one of your team mates doesn't know the meaning of "no touchie" and I want to make sure if he tries to grab me again, he'll have an instant reminder."

Mekt nodded and felt something tug on his cape (a/n: I have Mekt with the outfit from chained lightning if anyone was wondering =D ), which made him look down. He saw Inua looking up at him.

"Do you have any meat, preferebly raw? I need to feed Amaroq and Santa." Mekt nodded. "Unless your friend Ringo ate it, it should be in the fridge." He quickly stopped for a moment. "Wait... Who's Santa?" She picked up the kitty that was right next to her. "She is!" He stared at her, wondering if whether or not he should ask WHY.

"It's OK, here, I'll show you!" Before Mekt knew it, she placed Santa on the floor and sat down next to her. "Is your name Santa?" The kitten nodded in response to her question. "Do you like milk and cookies?" Again, another nod. "Yes, yes you do?" Another nod. "And do you like jack-o-lanterns?" This time, Santa moved her head from side to side. "That's OK."

Mekt stood there in silence which was broken by Amaroq. "Hey, can you pour me a bowl of coffee?" Mekt nodded. "Sure..." He turned away slowly back at the coffee maker. "Can I have some coffee too?" He turned back to Midori, who put the pepper spray in a small back that was straped to her hips. He smiled to her. "No problem."

* * *

Brainy swiped his forehead and looked at his hand that was now covered in sweat. When he was a robot, he never had to worry about water intake. But as a human, repairing his lab - or rather, the remains of his lab, thanks to a set of twins - he had to start making sure he drank enough water... but not too much, and end up like Lightning Lad did when they had to go on a mission two years ago, and Lightning Lad made a bet with Bouncing Boy that he could drink 4 gallons of Coke-Puncher in 2 hours... he won the bet but he had to go at the last minute. Bouncing Boy tried to send the tape of that to "Intergalactic's Weird and Funny Home Videos", but Brainy prevented that.

"This was not how I was hoping to do when I came back... if ever..." He muttered as he braced himself as he was having a major head ache. He had been having them since... he was put on board the hijacked ship.

_FLASHBACK_

Brainy was slinking around the Aires Spaceport. It wasn't the best of Spaceports, but it was sufficient. Alkeria was one of the worlds most remote planets, so no real surveilence cameras or security was normal. Just when he finally thought no one was aware of him, something hit him at the back of his skull. He immediatly lost balance, still not used to the nerves of a human body. Before he was aware of what was going on, he felt two pairs of hands pin him down. He knew they were talking but he couldn't really hear what. Then he felt a prick at his jugular vein and saw one of the hands remove a needle from where he was pricked. His vision began to blur and now, he was officially out. Whatever happened next was all a blur. Getting thrown in a dark room, later followed by rumbling from outside, like an engine starting, then a crash, then heat.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Brainy realized that the crash was probably when they crashed into the asteroid, and the heat... well, you know.

"Maybe some asprin will help..." Just then, Roxy walked in with some of the tools he asked her to get so he could continue repairing. "Here you go dude. I wan't able to get the A-453 wrench like you wanted-" She was cut off by what sounded like Lightning Lad screaming. "SHRINKING VIOLET, GET THAT AWAY FROM ME-" "YOU BROKE YOUR ARM AGAIN!" The yelling was followed by a huge bonk.

Brainy looked at Roxy in silence. "...Has that been happening ever since I left?" She hummed a bit before answering. "Yep." There was a long moment of awkward silence.

Roxy finally broke it when she cleared her voice and spoke. "Well, I better go check on those crazy kids... before anything else gets broken..." But before she was completely, a really random question popped into Brainy's head. Another thing that only happened after he turned human.

"Roxy, what are Max's and Fang's powers?" Roxy was quiet for a while before she answered. "Max can control metal and Fang is like the ultimate outlet and lightbulb." He stared at her for a moment, before she explained. "Fang can give energy to stuff and can projet illusions and light." She paused for a moment. "But he's kinda shy around me, no idea why..." With that last comment said, she left. Roxy did not see the expression that was on B5's face.

Did that last part mean Fang was attracted to her, yet she was completely oblivious to it? He started to bang his head on the nearest wall. His feelings for Roxy have been ranging everywhere since they first met, and after she came back, he was a total jerk to her, and when he turned human, they KISSED, and NOW, since he has human emotions, he felt like crashing! Now he was pulling at his hair.

Saturn Girl came it. "Brainy can I ask you-" She stopped when she saw him pulling his hair. "... I'll ask later..."

* * *

Finally, after everyone had dinner, dinner being ordering 75 pizzas for everyone to eat, everyone had seem to gone to bed... for a while anyway. Ookami was suppose to sleep with Shrinking Violet, but she had other plans.

She waited till she knew that SV was completely asleep. She listened to her heart rate as it slowed down to what the heart rate was suppose to be if SV was asleep. Bingo. Careful not to make any noise, she crept out of the sleeping bag she was given (giving it a moment of thought, she decided to take it with her) and went out of the room. She smelled the air in the HQ, picking out the scents of every one of her pack. Kazan seemed to be the closest. She tip-toed quietly to - what was his name again? Fang? - and listened to whatever she could hear. Sounded like snoring, but not Kazan's snoring, which hardly happened. OK, it was safe. She opened the door and saw Kazan grabbing a few things in the bathroom... while avoiding a glass of water on the counter.

"Paranoid much?" She whispered to him as he packed stuff into a used back-pack. He turned to glare at her. "Took you long enough." She shrugged. "We had to play along. Try not to get attention during the day... Or at least not too much." She was refering to Cornelia and Kodoru with the last part.

When he was finally out, they went to get the twins. That was a freakin-duh neccesity. And if you can't figure out why, you must be A- a pyromaniac (like the twins) B- THAT OBLIVIOUS and/or C- Skipping over parts of this fanfic. Everyone had them in a explosion-proof room. Ookami and Kazan found the both of them trying to blow up the room, much to their chargin of it being explosion-proof. "Oh, Ookami! Are we going now? Can we blow up the-" "NEIN." She cut them off in mid-question. The twins both huffed in response.

Next on the list was Sunny and Nighty. Nighty was in Phantom Girls room. When they got to PG's room, they had a hard time finding her. "Nighty?" Ookami looked around in the room, not seeing her anywhere for a moment... before Nighty became visible before her. "We leaving? Good." She passed by her, carrying a small bag of what Ookami could only guess to be "female-one-week-per-month" neccesities. Yeah, gross. Sunny was in Triplicate Girl's room... and she was too awake for Ookami's preference.

"Ookami, are we leaving? Can we stay for at least one more night? It'll be like a sleep over!" Nighty leaned over to Kazan and whispered into his ear as Ookami put her hand on Sunny's mouth and dragged her out of the room. "I'll push her over the nearest cliff, you say it was an accident." "Fine with me," He answered back, and shutted up when he saw Ookami glance a look at him.

Midori and Inua was sleeping in Saturn Girl's room, along with Amaroq and Santa-which Ookami thought was a very odd name to give to a cat. When they got to SG's room, they were debating who should go and wake Midori up. "You go." Ookami looked at Kazan as he said that. "No. You're her brother, YOU should go." "Nuh uh, I'm a boy, that room has a bunch of girls in it, YOU should go." Ookami was about to continue the arguement when she heard someone starting to wake up. She peered into the room and saw Inua starting to rise from the makeshift bed that was right next to Midori. She blinked several times before rubbing her eyes. She looked at the door that Ookami had opened slightly and walked up to them.

"Ha, I was right!" She opened the door as she quielty slipped out. "We are going to ninja out tonight?" Ookami nodded. "As soon as we get everyone up... Uh... could you..." She pointed back into the room, at Midori, since Santa and Amaroq were already getting up. "You're the only one who she won't yell at for getting her up if she's tired..." Inua went back in quietly and shook Midori to wake her up. "Midori, wake up!" Midori groaned as she rose from her sleeping bag.

"What?" "We need to leave tonight Midori." Inua helped pull Midori up to her feet and picked up the sleeping bag. Midori looked at Ookami as she mouthed "Tonight?" Ookami nodded. Midori stood still for a moment before putting her shoes on and creeping out. "Let's get Kris."

Kris was suppost to be in Karate Kid's room. And he was, but Karate Kid wasn't exactly in the room... let alone asleep.

"YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH HIM, TIED HIM UP AND IMPRISONED HIM IN HIS OWN CLOSET?!" Ookami hissed at Kris when she heard muffling from the closet.

"Correction, I ambushed him, knocked him out, tied him up, then imprisoned him in his own closet." Kris retorted as he walked out with a sleeping bag, bathroom kit for boys, and communicator. "What could you possibly want with that?" "I don't want him busting me..."

Ookami, not having the time for any of Kris's mud, went to Maya's room, where Ringo was out like a light. Ookami peeked into the room. From what she could tell, Maya was also sleeping as well as her dog. She tried to open the door as quietly as possible... and entered the room, only to knock over a photograph on her nightstand. She caught it just before it hit the ground and made any noise.

Ookami took a quick look at it. She recognized Maya and Chocolate, both of them a little younger than what they were now as well as more ragged looking, but she didn't recognized the second humanoid in the picture. He looked like he was in his early 20s, had dark skin, was well built in terms of muscle but not insanly bulked up, brown hair, red eyes, and three parallel scars that were right next to his right brow on his temple. His bangs were the same as Maya's though. Ookami remembered Ringo mentioning that she overheard that Maya had an older brother. "Hm, wonder what's with the different skin color." She placed the photo back on the nightstand and looked back at Ringo.

She was sharing the bed with Maya. Luckily, she was at the very edge, so Ookami could just drag her out, since she figured it wouldn't be smart to wake her up in the room. Ookami grabbed her by the black shirt she was wearing (Ringo fell asleep in her clothes), pulled her out as gently as possible, and as soon as Ringo was on the ground, she just pulled her to the door and closed it.

Ookami heard silent cheering and quiet clapping as soon as she did. She then picked up Ringo by the ankle and held her upside down, which woke her up. "WOAH!" She instantly put her hand over Ringo's mouth and flipped her back up. "Shh! We going now, so keep quiet-" "What? Why?" Ookami stared at her. "You're the one who said the AGEN building in NM was closing up, right?" Ringo's face fell- she did, just before Ookami went to bed; she was assigned to tell Ookami anything new came up. "We need to go their tonight if we want answers." With that, they all headed down the hall way to exit the building.

* * *

Maya was normaly a light sleeper. But the goddanm headache had her take some seriosly strong pills to get it to go down a bit. They also put her out pretty easily, which ended as soon as the headache came back. She hissed as she rose out of her bed, waking Chocolate up. Maya groaned as she turned to move over Ringo to take the medicine... only to find her not in her side of the bed. Maya stood there for a moment, then checked to see if she possibly could have rolled out of the bed. Nope, she wasn't on the floor. Maya didn't pay much thought to it though, getting up to get the medicine, with Chocolate following after her.

She was going down the hallway, when she heard something in Karate Kid's room. Perplexed by the sound, she decided to see if the blind kid was alright. As she approached the room, she realized that it was Karate Kid making that sound... as if he was trapped or something. She quickly went in, and she didn't see either Karate Kid or Kris. Maya then heard Val trying to call out to someone from his closet. She quickly opened it up to find him with duck tape across his mouth, and around his hands, which were behind his back, and his feet were also taped together (A/N: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE TAPE OF DUCK!)

She instanly got down and started freeing him "What the heck happened to you? Where's Kris?" As soon as she freed his hands, he tore the tape off his mouth and after wincing at the pain, he spoke. "Kris happened to me, he took me out when we got in the roon and I turned by back on him." Maya couldn't help but stare at him. "... A BLIND GUY DID THIS TO YOU?" She questioned him as she held the duck tape. "People can be decieving." She pulled him to his feet. "Where is he right now?" Karate Kid looked at her. "I think... he and the rest of our guests... are gone." Maya stared at him, not entirely sure that she heard him correctly. "Uh... explain please? Headache kill my thought process?"

He stared at her before speaking. "I heard them leaving." Maya felt her stomach sink. "Oh man, when Cosmic Boy finds out, he'll kill everyone who had at least one of them in their freakin' rooms..." She immediatly headed back out of his room. "Maya, where are you going?" "To put on some clothes, we're going to get them back ASAP." Within 2 minutes, she had a set of black clothes on with 5-inch-thick sole boots, dragging Cham, Fang, Max, and Pink Fluffums along with her.

"Hey wait, what's going on-" Before Cham could finish the question, she grabbed Karate Kid and proceeded to push them along... like a boss.

* * *

Mekt slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone yelping near his door. Really not wanting to get up, he lifted himself up and blinked as he realized that someone was leaving the headquarters. His room was pretty close to the main entrance, and whenever someone left the building, he was always able to hear the machinery of the doors open and close.

He got out of bed and put on the closest suitable clothes he had scattered on the floor. As soon as he did and was about to go out to see who left, he remembered a cruel fact - he wasn't allowed to leave by himself; when he got parole, one of the requirements was that a legionairre would be with him whenever he left the tower. Cursing quietly, he went to find someone who wouldn't be as bothered by him... which depended on both the person and how tired he or she would be.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Pink Fluffums mumbled to himself as he walked along with Maya and the other younger teen legionairres. "Why am I out here again?" "Because our mismatch guests have suddenly dissapeared from the tower when they weren't suppose to, and I doubt that you would wan't a ruined repretation," Maya retorted while shining her ring's flashlight around to get an idea where to go. Pink Fluffums glared at her while biting the inside of his mouth.

Maya then winced as the headache became stronger. "Wish I took some medicine before I left," she grumbled as they walked further down the main stretch of road.

"Luckily for you, we have some." Maya turned around when she heard that. Then someone came down from above hitting the very back of her head. She dropped down on her knees as the boys turned to see her, only to be ambushed by two young adults. Chocolate came out of the backpack Maya brought with her and started to growl while bracing himself infront of her. One of the ambushers, a guy from what Maya could tell, simply kicked the small dog to the side, before picking Maya up by the arm and then stuck a needle in her neck, inserting some sort of liquid. Within seconds, Maya blacked out.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD, That's all I'm doing for this chapter. It took me a long time to get this done because I was foolish enough to get a tumblr account; MY WHOLE LIFE IS RUINED AND I REGRET NOTHING! I might look back at this and do some editing, but until then, sayonara.**

**-goes back to tumblr-**


End file.
